Between The Two Yellows
by AstKazu
Summary: Liburan musim dingin yang seharusnya dinikmati di Los Angeles oleh Kagami Taiga sayangnya harus direlakan. Digantikan dengan permintaan Kise Ryouta untuk menjaga saudaranya, yang bisa disebut sebagai "Kise mini." Namun setelah kejadian-kejadian berikutnya dilalui bersama, Kagami merasakan bahwa ada perasaan "aneh" yang dimilikinya ketika berada di antara Kise maupun "Kise mini."
1. Chapter 1

HELLO MINNA-SAMA. YO. MAAFKAN, SAYA INI MASIH SEBAGAI WRITER FANFICTION YANG AMATIR.

Dan ya... apa yang ane publis disini. Couple langka yang jarang ditemukan oleh para manusia-manusia fujoshi sekitar fandom Kurobas. Apalagi kalo nemu sekalipun... pasti nemunya adalah KagaKise.

Iya Kagami emang maskulin, Kise emang cantik.

Tapi apa jadinya kalo tsundere ketemu deredere. Lagian... tau kan kalo Kagami itu gak mesum orangnya? /woi

*jadi curhat*

Ah udahlah... baca dulu aja ya bro. Sekian dan terimakasih X"3

Between The Two Yellows

1

Tadinya liburan musim dingin selama seminggu dari sekolah SMA ini akan dilewati di Los Angeles oleh cowok bongsor setinggi seratus sembilan puluh sentimeter berambut merah tua ini. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan ketika seorang temannya dari luar kota sana, tepatnya dari Kanagawa menitipkan _manusia kecil_ yang tingginya hanya sebatas betisnya—bahkan kurang. Seketika rumahnya dikuasai oleh seorang anak laki-laki berumur dua tahun berambut kuning dan mata cantik yang berwarna kuning madu yang lembut—sampa seperti si saudaranya.

Hari itu, ketika si cowok bongsor berambut dan bermata merah itu bertemu dengan cowok dari Kanagawa tersebut, dia melihat si anak berumur dua tahun ini. Mereka bertemu di sebuah restoran bernama Maji Burger, saling duduk berhadapan di sebuah bangku.

"Ya, dia memiliki marga yang sama denganku. Tapi biasa kupanggil Kicchi." Si cowok berparas cantik namun tampan itu tertawa kecil ketika cowok berambut merah itu bertanya dengan tatapan agak terusik dengannya.

"Jadi dia memiliki sifat yang sama denganmu, Kise?" Tanyanya sambil mendengus dan memijat keningnya.

"Ah... bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya... kan seharusnya itu pendapat orang. Bagaimana menurutmu Kicchi? Apa aku terlihat mirip sepertimu?" Kise memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengintip wajah Kicchi yang benar-benar mirip sepertinya.

Kicchi hanya bergerak malu dan semakin bersandar pada Kise, rambutnya sedikit membuat leher Kise tergelitik, "um, aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya malu-malu.

Kemudian si cowok berambut merah membungkukkan badannya, menyandarkan lengan kanannya pada meja, "sepertinya dia lebih baik darimu, Kise." Dia tersenyum licik ketika melihat reaksi dari Kicchi yang manis itu.

Karena senyumnya yang baru saja terlontarkan, Kicchi langsung bergerak lagi untuk memeluk lengan Kise dengan kencang, "kakak itu memiliki senyum yang aneh, Ryouta _nii-san_."

Si cowok di hadapan Kise itu langsung terdiam.

"Hahaha dengar itu Kagamicchi? Aku berpesan jangan sekali-kali mengeluarkan senyum itu di depan Kicchi atau dia akan menghajarmu!" Kise tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kejadian tersebut, sedangan orang yang dipanggil Kagamicchi itu langsung bersandar kembali pada kursinya. Untuk sekian kalinya dia mendengus kesal.

"Oh, dan jangan panggil aku dengan _–cchi_ terus menerus! Sama sekali tidak bagus!" Bentaknya sambil memberi tatapan seram.

"Bukan bagus atau tidak, tapi imut atau tidak! Ha!" Kise pun masih tidak bisa memberhentikan tawanya.

"Cih, namaku Kagami! Bukan Kagamicchi!"

Si _Kise mini_ itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung, dengan senyum manis merekah, dia memanggil Kagami... "Kagamicchi nii-san!"

Sangat jelas. Kagami melihat senyum manis itu dengan jelas. Seketika mukanya sedikit memanas—apa? Dia memang tidak pernah menyukai anak kecil, namun si Kise mini yang ada di depannya ini baru saja membuat hatinya terguncang.

Sambil menghilangkan serak di leher, Kagami melihat ke arah lain, "baiklah. Aku batal pulang ke Los Angeles. Aku akan merawat Kicchi—tapi ingat!" ketika Kagami mengatakan _tapi ingat_, dia langsung memberi tatapan ganas pada Kise yang mengerjap agak terkejut (masih dalam senyum menahan tawanya), "harus ada satu hari kau mengunjungi apartemenku, atau Kicchi akan benar-benar aku buang!"

"Hmm," Kise berdehem usil, "aku tahu kamu memang selalu bertingkah ganas dan galak tapi sebenarnya kamu memiliki rasa tanggung jawab dan hati yang lembut, Kagamicchi." Si rambut kuning itu memberi cengiran secerah matahari pada Kagami.

"Kau..." Namun Kagami yang tadinya ingin protes malah tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Sejenak dia lirik Kicchi; menemukan bahwa ada perubahan raut ekspresi pada anak manis itu. Ketika mendengar perkataan Kise, Kicchi malah tersenyum semakin lebar dan terlihat tertarik dengan cowok seram dan besar yang ada di hadapannya.

"Seminggu, maaf karena mengganggu liburanmu. Tapi hanya bisa kamu yang kuandalkan, Kagamicchi. Pekerjaan modelku malah semakin padat, di rumah tidak ada yang bisa menjaga Kicchi, karena semuanya sibuk. Ya, aku tahu ini memang aneh, tapi kumohon... ya?" Kise memberi senyum memelas yang diam-diam menampar pipi Kagami. Karena caranya yang memohon itu memang selalu membuat Kagami menyerah untuk memprotesi dia.

Helaan nafas yang berat telah Kagami keluarkan, "kudengar Kuroko lebih handal mengatasi anak-anak."

"Kurokocchi sedang sibuk dengan Aominecchi!"

Perkataan itu sudah memberi jawaban yang jelas.

"Teman sekelasmu? Teman tim basketmu? Teman sekolah?" Tanya Kagami, berusaha tidak mendapatkan tugas untuk merawat Kicchi (walaupun tadi dia sudah memutuskan.)

"Kagamicchi," mendadak, Kise mengeluarkan suara yang serius dan itu membuat Kagami agak terkejut.

"Ya?"

"Kau yang kupercaya. Karena aku yakin Kicchi akan suka bermain denganmu." Dia tersenyum memberikan sebuah keyakinan.

Malam itu, sudah cukup membuat Kagami lelah berpikir.

Selimut yang membalut badan Kagami yang tidur pulas di atas kasurnya ditarik oleh anak manis berambut kuning itu. Sambil menyebut nama panggilannya, yaitu _Kagamicchi nii-san_, dia terus merengek dengan suara yang ditahan-tahan karena masih merasa malu dengan Kagami, yang tingginya satu sentimeter di atas Kise.

"Aah berisik. Ini kan liburan." Keluh Kagami sambil terus menahan selimutnya.

"Tapi aku lapar, nii-san. Aku tidak bisa masak. Lagipula masakan nii-san yang kemarin itu enak sekali lho." Dia berhenti menarik selimut tetapi masih menggenggamnya dengan sedih.

Sesaat Kagami melirik ke arahnya. _Lagi-lagi raut muka memelas itu. Cih_.

"Baiklah, tunggu dulu sebentar. Mau kumasakkan apa untuk sarapan hari ini?" Akhirnya Kagami mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari selimut, perlahan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di pinggir kasur. Betapa dia merasakan dinginnya lantai yang dia injak.

"Apapun! Yang kemarin juga boleh!" Seketika Kicchi berubah menjadi ceria.

Kagami mengambil nafas perlahan, merasa lega untuk tidak jadi membuat anak itu merengek. Suara langkah berat dan diseret darinya timbul. Sebenarnya rasa malasnya bukan main. Tapi apa jadinya kalau dia ketahuan tidak memberi makan anak kecil, membunuh anak kecil itu hanya karena malas untuk merawatnya? Ya, mau dibawa kemana harga dirinya sebagai cowok yang sudah dipuji memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar?

Mulailah dia memasak. Menu hari itu adalah krim sup. Katanya—ah bukan. Memang sudah terbukti, Kagami adalah cowok yang handal masak. Hal itu disebabkan karena dia tinggal sendiri di apartemennya ini. SMA-nya memang ada di Tokyo, namun keluarganya tinggal di Los Angeles.

Kicchi melihat ke sekitar sambil duduk manis di sofa, memainkan kakinya ke atas dan ke bawah secara berselingan. Dia mendehemkan sebuah lagu yang berjudul _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_, dan semakin menikmati suasana ketika aroma krim sup merambat ke dalam penciumannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, sup itu telah selesai dimasak. Kagami membawakan sebuah mangkuk, dia pegang mangkuk itu, sedangkan mangkuk miliknya, dia letakkan di meja kecil di depan sofa.

"Karena kemarin kamu sudah memberantaki, sekarang aku akan menyuapimu." Lalu dia duduk di lantai, menghadap pada Kicchi yang duduk di sofa.

Anak itu memberengut manja, "aku bisa sendiri. Aku sudah besar, nii-san!"

"Itu hanya anggapanmu. Anggapanku tidak," paksa Kagami dengan kesal, "nah ayo buka mulutmu." Suruhnya dengan suara agak kasar.

Respon dari Kicchi tetap saja menyebalkan. "Aku mau makan sendiri!" Serunya.

"Kicchi!" Bentak Kagami tiba-tiba.

Hal berikutnya yang dipelajari oleh Kagami: jangan pernah membentak anak kecil. Yang terjadi adalah, Kicchi menendang mangkuknya, membuat sebagian supnya keluar dari mangkuk, mengenai mata kiri Kagami. Tanpa disadari Kagami mengeluarkan erangan keras ketika menerima sup yang memanasi matanya itu. Kicchi yang terkejut melihatnya langsung terdiam—lebih tepatnya terpaku.

Cepat-cepat Kagami menaruh mangkuk itu di meja, dia berlari ke arah dapur, membersihkan mata kirinya secepat mungkin. Setelah itu, dia masih terdiam di sana, menopangkan badannya pada kedua tangan yang menopang di sisi wastafel.

Langkah kecil dan ragu pun datang ke arah Kagami, "n-nii-san, tidak apa-apa?"

Kagami tadinya benar-benar akan memberi tatapan benci pada anak itu, kalau saja dia tidak melihat Kicchi menitikkan air mata dan memaparkan wajah sedih sekaligus merasa bersalah padanya. Diam, terpaku melihat anak itu terisak sedih. Mata merah tajam yang dimiliki Kagami pun berubah menjadi lembut dan iba, dia jongkok di depan Kicchi lalu menghapus air matanya dengan lembut. "Iya, iya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf karena aku tidak mendengar kemauanmu tadi."

Tiba-tiba air mata semakin bergulir banyak di pipi lembut dan gembulnya, namun Kicchi berusaha menghapusnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya, "salahku karena tidak menuruti perkataan nii-san..."

Sebuah getaran hati telah dirasakan cowok bermata merah itu. Seumur hidup dia tidak pernah mendengar kalimat merasa bersalah yang dilontarkan dari seorang anak kecil yang polos. Hal itu tiba-tiba membuat Kagami tertawa kecil, juga mengusap kepalanya, "sebut saja kalau dua-duanya bersalah. Ya?"

"Eh?"

"Jangan tanya. Sekarang cepat habiskan sup itu sebelum menjadi dingin. Musim dingin bukannya enak untuk makan makanan yang hangat?" Kagami tercengir.

Di luar dugaan, Kagami kembali mendapatkan senyum indah seperti bunga matahari dari anak itu, walaupun air matanya masih membasahi pipinya, tapi dia sudah bisa menghentikan air mata yang mengalir, "tentu! Tapi boleh aku minta satu permintaan?"

"Ya, makan sendiri kan?"

"Tidak..." katanya pelan. Kagami yang bingung hanya memutuskan untuk menunggu perkataan selanjutnya, "boleh kan kalau aku disuap sambil duduk di pangkuan Kagamicchi nii-san?" Dia menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu.

Cukup dengan semua tindakan seorang anak kecil ini. Dia hampir mengubah Kagami yang terkenal sangar menjadi sangat lembut dengan anak kecil, sekalipun dia tidak pernah senang dengan anak kecil. "Tiba-tiba kamu berubah manja," keluh Kagami, "seperti Kise. Apalagi ketika memanggil namaku dengan _–cchi_ itu."

Kicchi semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mau memenuhi kemauanmu." Kagami terlihat tersipu untuk mengatakan hal tersebut, refleks dia menggaruk pipinya dengan ragu sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"B-benarkah?!"

"Jangan banyak tanya! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran, dasar anak kecil." Dia memberengut kesal.

"Ah! Iya! Baiklah!" Kicchi memeluk Kagami dengan tiba-tiba, hampir membuat Kagami terlonjak dari tempatnya.

"Eh Kicchi! Jangan peluk!"

"Kagamicchi nii-san memang kakak yang baik. Aku sayang Kagamicchi nii-san!" Dengan gemas, Kicchi mencium pipi Kagami dan menyundulkan kepalanya pada sisi leher Kagami.

Masih merasa kaget dengan hal itu, Kagami berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan tarikan nafas yang cukup dalam. "Iya, iya. Aku juga sayang Kicchi." Katanya pelan.

Sejenak dia terlarut pada lamunan. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang familiar baginya. Kepalanya tertunduk, tiba-tiba mengeluarkan senyum kecil. _Dasar, Kicchi terlalu mirip denganmu_.

Hari keempat menjaga Kicchi. Kagami mendapat kabar bahawa Kise akan datang ke apartemennya hari itu, sekaligus untuk jalan bertiga bersama. Musim dingin bukan berarti waktunya untuk diam di rumah kan? Walau dinginnya bukan main, tapi salju juga memiliki keindahan tersendiri.

"Kagamicchi nii-san! Aku mendengar bel pintu dibunyikan!" Seru Kicchi sambil menarik-narik baju Kagami yang sedang jongkok, membereskan tas ranselnya untuk dibawa pergi.

"Oh, itu pasti Kise."

"Ryouta nii-san!" Serunya sambil melompat kegirangan.

Kagami mengambil langkah cepat menuju pintu, dan benar apa dugaannya. Kise sudah berdiri di sana dengan pakaian modis model, yang tidak terlalu risih dan tidak juga terlalu simpel, yang pasti tetap nyaman dipakai untuk jalan-jalan di musim dingin.

"Kagamicchi! Bagaimana kabarmu dan Kicchi?" Dia mengangkat tangannya rendah-rendah, tetapi wajah riangnya terlihat seperti berbeda dari suasana suram musim dingin.

"Hmm... baik. Ayo masuk dulu—"

"Eits!" cegah Kise dengan cara menarik bahu Kagami ketika si mata merah itu akan berbalik, "kurasa lebih baik aku menunggu di luar, agar kamu bisa lebih cepat untuk bersiap-siap. Hmm, jangan lupa panggil Kicchi." Katanya.

Kagami mengeluh, namun dia tetap menjalankan apa yang diinginkan Kise. Setelah memberitahu Kicchi untuk keluar duluan dari apartemen, dia kembali membereskan barang-barang. Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka sudah mulai berangkat dari tempat.

Waktu liburan memang waktu dimana orang-orang melakukan kegiatan bebas di luar sekolah maupun dunia kerja. Banyak sekali orang yang hilir mudik menikmati kota Tokyo, bersenda gurau, mengunjungi toko, malah bermain _ice skating_ pada kolam kecil yang telah membeku.

Kicchi dengan semangatnya melihat sekeliling sambil menggandeng tangan Kagami yang ada di sisi kirinya dan Kise yang ada di sisi kanannya. Mereka berjalan di trotoar sebelah kiri. Sehingga menemukan sebuah taman kota yang berada dua puluh meter lagi di depan mereka. Tanpa disadari ternyata Kicchi dan Kise memiliki ide yang sama untuk mengunjungi tempat itu, mereka saling memberi tatapan dan tersenyum setuju. Tiba-tiba mereka berlari seperti sekencang angin hingga hampir menyeret Kagami ketika dia hampir terpeleset karena licinnya trotoar.

Sesampainya di sana, Kicchi benar-benar takjub dengan pemandangan patung yang dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga es yang terus turun dari langit. Tanpa basa-basi dia berlari ke sana untuk mengamati patung tersebut, ditambah lagi airnya yang membeku, sehingga dia bisa melihat pantulan bayangan wajahnya di sana. Senyum cerianya tidak pernah bisa lepas dari bibirnya, dan hal itu membuat Kagami terus memandanginya. Tiba-tiba merasakan kelegaan dalam hatinya karena melihat anak itu terus tersenyum.

Lamunannya dengan dadakan dipecahkan oleh Kise yang menyikut lengannya, dan itu membuatnya refleks menatapnya, "a-apa?"

Kise tertawa kecil, "Kagamicchi terlihat seperti ingin memiliki adik." Godanya, kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku jas cokelatnya.

"A-apa sih. Bukan itu kok!" Bantah Kagami dengan suara pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kise, "aku tidak pernah suka anak kecil." Tambahnya.

Namun perkataannya malah membuat Kise melontarkan senyum jahil, "kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ingin memiliki anak?"

Refleks Kagami kembali menoleh ke arah Kise dengan air muka marah besar tetapi menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik itu, "Kise! Bukan seperti itu!" Amukannya hampir menggelegar seluruh bagian taman yang sedang dalam suasana tenang.

"K-Kagamicchi! Kecilkan suaramu...!" Kise meninju pelan mulut Kagami yang setelah berteriak menjadi mengatup rapat. "Jangan bohong Kagamicchi. Semakin kamu berbohong, semakin terlihat kebenaran yang terlihat. Aku tahu _banyak _tentangmu."

Perkataan cowok model itu membuatnya terdiam, kembali melihat ke arah lain, "itu..."

"Hmm?"

Lagi-lagi Kagami terdiam agak lama, "itu... aku hanya senang menjaga Kicchi. Dia memiliki karakter yang manis walaupun polos."

"Oh! Jadi kamu memujiku, Kagamicchi? Aku dan dia ini sebenarnya dijuluki kembaran oleh keluargaku lho!" Seru Kise dengan bangga (tentunya masih bisa mengontrol volum suaranya.)

"K-katanya tidak punya pendapat tentang kemiripan...?!" bantah si rambut merah dengan cepat, "lagipula bukan itu, bodoh!" Lanjutnya

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa kamu bertanya lagi?"

"Hmm, tidak."

Dari suaranya, Kagami menganggap Kise telah menyembunyikan sesuatu—apalagi dibalik senyum jahilnya itu. Tapi Kagami berusaha untuk tidak merisaukannya.

"Oh ya, Kagamicchi." Kata Kise dengan pelan, tapi dia tidak menunggu apa balasan kata dari Kagami, langsung melanjutkan perkataannya, "besok Kicchi akan kubawa pulang. Pada sore hari setelah pulang sekolah, dan setelah aku tiba di Tokyo. Karena jadwal pemotretanku diganti."

"A-apa?" Tanya Kagami, sedikit kaget.

"Kenapa kamu kaget? Bukannya kamu tidak suka anak kecil?"

"E-eh iya kok," kesekian kalinya Kagami mengalihkan pandangan, "baguslah. Kukira dia benar-benar akan seminggu di sini."

Tetapi lagi-lagi sang model berambut kuning itu tersenyum, tetapi dengan senyum hangat dan penuh pengertian, "ya... hal itu dibatalkan. Oh, jangan pasang raut muka seperti itu. Tersenyumlah. Nanti aku akan membawa Kicchi ke sini lagi."

Tidak ada respon dari Kagami.

"Ah... dasar, Kagamicchi." Kise memukul bahunya perlahan. Saat itu juga Kicchi datang dengan langkah kecilnya namun cepat.

"Nii-san, nii-san! Ayo pergi ke tempat selanjutnya!" Dia melompat-lompat kecil.

Kise mengacak-acak kupluk yang dikenakan Kicchi, namun tidak membuat anak itu marah, "ya ayo. Kemana selanjutnya?"

"Ke toko roti! Aku mau roti di pagi hari ini!" lalu dia melirik ke arah Kagami, "Kagamicchi nii-san, ada apa?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hah? Tidak. Hanya murung karena belum mengerjakan tugas." Dengan kikuk, dia mengusap-usap tengkuknya.

"Nanti akan Kicchi bantu kok. Ayo pergi!"

Sekali lagi Kagami berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Pikirnya, ada apa dengannya? Teori soal dia benci anak kecil itu memang benar kok. Tapi kenapa dia begitu terpukul ketika mendengar Kicchi akan pulang besok? Lagipula, Kicchi bukan siapa-siapanya. Dia hanyalah saudaranya Kise. Hanyalah seorang Kise mini. Lalu, kenapa?

Tanpa disadari, ketika Kicchi kembali menggenggam tangannya, dia merasakan hangat tangan kecil itu, kembali dia balas genggaman tangan itu. Lebih kencang. Lebih... kencang.

Waktunya pun tiba. Sore hari dimana Kise mengatakan dia sudah ada di jalan menuju apartemen Kagami. Satu hal yang membuat Kagami bingung: kenapa Kicchi tidak keluar dari kamar, dari pagi hingga saat itu juga? Kagami benar-benar khawatir karena anak itu belum mengambil makan sama sekali. Dia hafal benar posisi makanan maupun camilan ataupun makanan ringan. Makanan itu masih ada di posisinya dari awal pagi hingga pulang sekolah. Kicchi pun tidak terlihat keluar dari kamar sama sekali karena bukan hanya makanan, tetapi tidak ada benda manapun yang berubah tempat. Dia juga masih belum membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan di ruang televisi.

Kagami duduk santai di sofanya, mengingat kejadian kemarin malam yang membuatnya sedikit menduga-duga, kenapa Kicchi tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Itulah sebabnya dia tidak memaksa Kicchi untuk keluar dari kamar.

Karena apartemen Kagami hanya memiliki satu kamar, dia memang selalu tidur bersama Kicchi di kasur yang sama, dan itu bukan masalah baginya, karena dia sama sekali tidak memakan tempat. Tapi bukan itu masalah yang mengganggu pikiran Kagami. Melainkan dari apa yang disampaikan Kicchi tadi malam.

"Kagamicchi... Kagamicchi... Kagamicchi..." Kicchi terus memanggil sebutan nama itu pada Kagami yang sedang berbaring memunggunginya ke arah lantai.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu memanggilku tidak menggunakan kata nii-san?" Tanya Kagami, tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Kicchi hanya menggeleng dan mendehem sedih. Membuat Kagami memutuskan untuk membalikkan badannya, menghadap Kicchi yang tidur di dekat sisi tembok, "ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kagami dengan lembut.

"Kagamicchi sayang Ryouta nii-san ya?" Tanyanya dengan polos sambil membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam selimut.

Mendengar perkataannya, Kagami sedikit terusik dan menggelitik juga. Dia diam sejenak untuk mencari kata-kata yang benar untuk disampaikan padanya, "Kise? Ya, kamu tahu kan sayang memiliki banyak arti? Aku sayang Kise karena aku sahabatnya... err, pertanyaanmu agak aneh." Tanpa sadar Kagami mengerutkan alisnya, mendekatkan dirinya pada Kicchi.

"Begitu ya... Ryouta nii-san juga sayang Kagamicchi." Katanya dengan suara bergetar.

_Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan ya?_ Kagami tak habis pikir untuk terus menggali apa maksud dari semua perkataan Kicchi. "Hmm, ya aku tahu."

"Lantas," tiba-tiba suaranya pecah, membuat cowok di depan Kicchi ini menatapnya khawatir, "apa Kagamicchi juga sayang dengan Kicchi?"

Pertanyaannya itu membuat Kagami jantungan. Dia sangat kaget mendengar pertanyaan sekaligus suaranya yang pecah. Sambil tetap berusaha tenang, Kagami berkata, "Kicchi, jangan tutup mukamu dengan selimut."

Perlahan Kicchi menuruti perkataan Kagami, membuatnya melihat air mata berlinang deras di pipinya, membasahi bantal sekaligus selimut.

"Kau ini laki-laki Kicchi. Jangan menangis karena hal yang tidak perlu. Ah, tentu saja aku sayang padamu. Ya walaupun aku, ehem—" tiba-tiba Kagami merasa perkataannya tersangkut di tenggorokannya, "—aku tidak tahu apa aku sudah menjadi _kakak_ yang baik."

Kicchi menggeleng pelan, "Kicchi ingin disayang Kagamicchi. Seperti Kagamicchi menyayangi Ryouta nii-san. Dan Kicchi ingin menyayangi Kagamicchi, seperti Ryouta nii-san menyayangi Kagamicchi. Kagamicchi adalah kakak yang baik. Aku sayang... aku sayang..."

Tanpa perlu disampaikan, Kagami menangkap kenapa Kicchi tiba-tiba memanggilnya tanpa menggunakan tanda _kakak_ atau sebutlah nii-san. Dia hanya ingin terdengar seperti Kise. "Sssh..." Kagami menepuk-nepuk kepala bagian belakangnya, menariknya lebih dekat padanya. Membenamkan kepala kecil itu pada dada Kagami. Ada bagian jendela yang tidak tertutup oleh tirai, sedikit. Membuat terlihat salju turun, dan Kagami mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kicchi, merasakan kehangatan mereka berdua di dalam kamar gelap. "Sudah dengar kan barusan, aku juga sayang padamu. Jangan khawatir."

Perlahan Kicchi meremas baju Kagami yang membuatnya basah karena air mata. Tetapi Kagami bisa merasa bahwa Kicchi senang berada dalam pelukannya itu.

"Terimakasih, Kagamicchi..." Katanya dengan pelan hampir tidak terdengar oleh Kagami. Setelah beberapa menit, tidak lagi terdengar isakan dan sedot ingus dari Kicchi. Kagami sadar bahwa dia sudah terlelap, kemudian dia memejamkan mata, ikut terbawa nyamannya tidur di malam itu.

Tak lama waktu telah berlalu, akhirnya Kicchi keluar dari kamar—sudah berada di pangkuan Kagami yang tadinya merentangkan tangannya di atas sofa, menatap langit-langit ruangan. Sekali lagi Kagami hampir terlonjak kaget karena Kicchi. Tetapi anak itu masih terlihat murung. Kelopak matanya bengkak, hidungnya merah, pipinya sedikit menggembung karena kesal. Sepasang mata merah menatapnya dalam-dalam, berusaha menangkap apa yang terjadi. Tapi Kicchi sudah memberi jawaban—

"Aku tidak mau pulang." Kicchi melihat ke bawah, benar-benar kesal, "ayo kita main lagi, nii-san."

"Eh...? Tapi mungkin orangtuamu akan rindu padamu."

"Mereka tidak pernah bangun lagi, dan tidak pernah berusaha keluar dari tanah ketika dikubur." Dia makin memberengut.

Sepasang mata merah itu melotot, kaget mendengar hal itu, jadi dia putuskan untuk alihkan topik, "Kise akan rindu padamu."

"Aku tahu Ryouta nii-san sering main ke sini."

"Err..."

Tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak yang membuat Kagami lagi-lagi harus terkena serangan jantung, tapi tidak ada serangan jantung sama sekali untuk Kicchi. Kagami menatap ke arah pintu dengan panik, menemukan sesosok _Kicchi besar_ di sana, "yo! Kagamicchi!"

"Permisi atau apa dulu dong, jangan asal buka pintu. Apalagi sekeras itu." Kagami terdengar terusik dengan Kise.

"Ah, habisnya tidak dikunci. Apa boleh buat?" Lalu dia mendekat, "Kicchi, ingat hari ini hari apa? Pasti kamu ingin segera pulang kan?"

"Aku tidak mau!" Kicchi tiba-tiba berteriak, membuat Kise kaget.

Si Kicchi besar itu duduk di sebelah Kagami dan menatap Kicchi kebingungan, "kenapa?"

"Ryouta nii-san bisa tinggal di sini kan?! Kita tinggal sama-sama di sini bersama Kagamicchi!"

"Eh...?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau pulang!" Bentaknya lagi, dengan cepat dia membalikkan badannya, menarik baju Kagami lalu menangis.

"K-Kicchi..."

"A-ah Kise... aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membuatnya tidak mau pulang darisini, tapi..."

"Tidak mau pulang! Tidak mau pulang!" Kicchi menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras.

Sepasang mata madu itu menatap sepasang mata merah, berusaha berpikir bersama-sama dengan hanya lewat kontak mata. Tetapi mereka sama-sama tidak memiliki ide untuk membujuk Kicchi.

"Ki—"

"Kicchi," panggil Kagami dengan serius, dia menghela nafas untuk berusaha tenang, "aku tidak sayang padamu kalau begini caranya."

Satu detik setelah mendengar itu, Kicchi mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kagami yang balas menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis, ingat? Mereka hanya boleh menangis kalau memang itulah saatnya mereka terlihat lemah. Mengerti tidak?"

"Err Kagamicchi..."

Kagami menatap Kise dengan tajam, memberi tanda untuk diam dulu sebentar.

"Tapi aku tersinggung dengan kata-kata itu." Dia menggaruk kepalanya dengan kikuk, sebenarnya Kise pun adalah cowok cengeng, tapi sekalinya dia marah, dia bisa lebih sangar daripada Kagami. Hanya saja: _jarang_.

Kicchi hanya mengangguk pelan, "maaf."

"Tidak hanya dengan kata maaf."

Kicchi semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Kamu harus pulang. Banyak yang menunggumu di sana. Lain kali kamu bisa main ke sini lagi kan? Atau aku yang berkunjung ke sana. Ini bukan perpisahan selamanya kok." Kagami menyentil keningnya perlahan, membuat gerakan kedipan mata yang refleks timbul dari Kicchi. "Ya? Ini bagian dari bagaimana laki-laki akan menjadi kuat suatu saat nanti."

Anak itu terdiam, hanya suara isakan seperti cegukan yang ia timbulkan. Dia termenung agak lama, berusaha mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kagami.

"Apa dia bisa mudah mengerti, Kise?" Tanya Kagami sambil berbisik pada orang yang bersangkutan.

"Dia memiliki sedikit bakat cepat mengerti, sama sepertiku." Kise mengangguk bangga soal itu. Kalau saja keadaannya bukan seperti ini, seperti biasa Kagami akan menghajarnya karena kenarsisan tersebut.

Beberapa detik setelah itu Kicchi mengangguk perlahan, "kalau begitu, aku akan pulang."

Bukannya senang bisa dimengerti, sekarang giliran Kagami yang terpukul. Bukannya tadi dia yang bilang Kicchi harus pulang? Banyak yang menunggunya di sana? Dan dia harus kuat dengan perpisahan walaupun hanya sementara? Kenapa dia menjadi banyak bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri?

"Kagamicchi...?" Kise menyadarkan Kagami dengan cara menjentikkan jarinya di depan muka Kagami, dan dia pun langsung mendapatkan kesadaran, "terimakasih ya. Dia akhirnya menjadi mengerti." Kise memindahkan Kicchi dari pangkuan Kagami untuk berdiri di lantai.

"T-tunggu!"

"Beri senyum untuk Kagamicchi, Kicchi." Sayangnya cegahan Kagami tidak terdengar oleh mereka berdua dan keburu terpotong. Kicchi memberi senyum kecil pada Kagami, dan Kise memberi senyum puas pada hal itu. "Ayo kita keluar sekarang. Terimakasih ya Kagamicchi sudah mau merawat dan memberinya banyak pelajaran." Kemudian dia memberi kedipan mata khas model tampan padanya—bukan, itu bukan menggoda, tapi memang sudah kebiasaan Kise pada semua orang.

"Tung... ya. Ayo, kuantarkan..." Tanpa disadari Kagami terdengar sangat kecewa. Dan memang di dalam hatinya, hati itu menggebu-gebu merasa kecewa dengan perkataannya sendiri. Berapa lama dia tidak akan bertemu Kicchi? Seminggu? Sebulan? Dua bulan? ...setahun?

Sesampainya di depan lobi apartemen, Kise berjalan duluan dan tidak sadar bahwa Kicchi masih ada di sebelah Kagami untuk memberikan perpisahan terakhir. Dia menarik celana Kagami dengan pelan, namun sudah cukup menyadari Kagami bahwa dia disuruh untuk mensejajarkan badannya pada Kicchi.

"Kagamicchi, terimakasih atas semuanya ya." Kicchi memberi kecupan lagi pada pipi Kagami setelah membisikkan kalimat tersebut padanya.

Kagami merasa puas dengan hal itu. Entah dia merasa berhasil menjadi seorang kakak atau seorang ayah. Tapi tetap saja, sekarang dia baru menyadari bahwa sesal untuk melepas Kicchi tidak ada gunanya lagi. Dia memang harus lepas dari Kagami. Sebuah pertemuan pasti akan diakhiri dengan perpisahan.

"_Bye bye Kagamicchi!_" Dia berlari mengejar Kise yang menunggu di pinggir jalan sambil menyuruhnya untuk cepat.

"_See ya, Kicchi_." Balas Kagami agak pelan. Tak henti matanya terus mengamati mereka yang mulai berjalan jauh. Jauh... terus menjauh hingga hilang di sebuah belokan jalan. Entah karena apa Kagami hanya terus menatap jalanan kosong di depannya. Berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dari sebuah lamunan—beranggapan tidak akan pernah bertemu anak itu lagi. Tapi ya apa boleh buat lagi kan? Sudah ditegaskan beberapa kali bahwa dia bukanlah siapa-siapanya Kicchi. Akhirnya dia putuskan dirinya untuk kembali masuk ke apartemennya dengan langkah lunglai.


	2. Chapter 2

K, lanjutan dari Between The Two Yellows chp 2. Oh ya disini Kicchi ga muncul guysssss X'DDD /terus

2

Sehari setelah hari dimana Kicchi pulang, Kagami melanjutkan kegiatan liburannya yang tersia-siakan selama lima hari.

Dirinya saat itu ada di sebuah ladang bunga matahari antah berantah. Anginnya sepoi-sepoi melewati seluruh tubuhnya. Langit biru jernih menghiasi pandangan sejauh mata, juga awan putih bersih seperti kapas yang perlahan terhembus oleh angin.

Tetapi ada satu yang berbeda. Jauh di depan matanya, seorang cowok yang sangat ia kenal—bagaikan bunga matahari yang memiliki perbedaannya sendiri berdiri tegak di sana, memunggungi Kagami, sehingga ekspresinya tak terlihat olehnya. Yakin dengan siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya, Kagami menyebutkan namanya dengan keras.

"Kise!"

Kemudian cowok itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya. "Ha, siapa kau?" Tanya Kise dengan ragu.

Merasa agak aneh dengan sahabat yang ada di hadapannya tersebut, dia mendekatkan dirinya pada cowok di hadapannya Alis uniknya; yang bercabang itu, berkerut heran. Sepasang mata kuning madu itu menatap Kagami lekat-lekat, mulai dari badannya hingga tertuju pada matanya. Lalu akhirnya mereka berhadapan hanya dalam jarak tiga puluh sentimenter.

"Ini aku, kau tidak kenal? Yang benar saja!"

Sebetulnya, saat itu sendiri Kagami tidak ingat kenapa dia ada di sana. Dia hanya menganggap bahwa dia kehilangan memori kenapa dia berada di situ, dan menemukan tempat asing tersebut. Yang lebih dipertanyakan lagi, ya tentu saja. Apalagi kalau bukan Kise Ryouta yang tidak mengenalinya? Rival sekaligus sahabatnya ini tidak mengenalnya!

"Hmm... tidak?" Jawabnya dengan ragu.

Sebuah tarikan nafas dan digantikan dengan helaan telah dilakukan si cowok di depan Kise, "Kagami Taiga. Tidak ingat juga?"

"Ka... ga... mi?" Kise memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengusap dagu.

Sambil merasa aneh, Kagami mengusap-usap kepala bagian belakangnya, "biasanya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan _Kagamicchi_."

Sesaat Kise terdiam. Mengerutkan alisnya, berpikir dengan keras. Sekiranya dari tiga sampai lima menit dia berpikir, namun entah mengapa air mata bergulir dari matanya benar-benar secara mendadak. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa; hal itu terlihat dari ekspresinya yang bertanya-tanya. Dengan ragu ia hapus air matanya tersebut dengan lengannya.

"K-Kise ada apa?" Kagami semakin mendekati sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba menangis tanpa sebuah alasan. Hatinya sedikit pilu ketika melihat sahabatnya menggulirkan air mata di depannya. Ya... jika dia sedih, dia pun ikut merasakan kesedihan itu.

Sang _manusia bunga matahari_ di tengah ladang bunga matahari itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, "Kagamicchi... itukah panggilanmu dariku?"

"Harus kubilang berapa kali... bodoh?" Jawab Kagami agak kesal.

"Kalau begitu... aku menemukanmu, Kagamicchi. Aku menemukanmu." Masih sambil melirik ke bawah, dia mengeluarkan senyum kecil tulus, walaupun agak tertahan karena dia sedang terisak bahagia melihat sahabatnya ada di depannya.

"Kamu ini... kenapa sih?" Kini jarak mereka semakin dekat, ketika Kagami menyentuh bahu Kise yang bergemetar.

Tetapi hal yang tak terduga adalah ketika Kise tiba-tiba bergerak dengan rusuh, menyelipkan tangan kirinya pada sela-sela lengan kanan Kagami untuk mengusap punggungnya dengan penuh keinginan juga nafsu. Bahkan dada mereka sudah saling bertabrakan. Sedangkan satu tangan lagi membelai pipi Kagami. Saat itulah dimana bibir mereka akan segera bertemu dalam jarak lima milimeter lagi.

Nyatanya hal itu hilang seketika, ketika Kagami yang berada di dunia yang sebenarnya terlonjak dari sofanya. Mendapatkan kesadaran penuh secara tiba-tiba.

Matanya melotot, jantungnya berdebar kencang bagaikan sedang lari maraton sehingga darahnya seperti tak terpompa dengan baik. Pikirannya melayang-layang ketika masih terbayang mata sembab si rambut kuning yang bertemu dengan mata merah tajam miliknya sendiri. Bibirnya sudah akan bersentuhan dalam jarak yang sangat tipis. Tapi satu yang paling ia rasakan adalah: ketika tangan kiri si manusia bunga matahari itu mengusap dengan nafsu di atas punggungnya yang lebar itu. Karena masih sangat terasa, Kagami tak sengaja terus mengelus punggung pada bagian Kise mengusap-usapnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa mendapatkan mimpi tidak jelas seperti itu—maksudnya, mereka berdua laki-laki _kan_?

Langkah agak cepat namun lemas itu mengganggu perjalanan pendek si rambut merah menuju kamar mandinya. Ia basuhkan wajahnya dengan air dingin, tak peduli sedingin apakah air itu. Lalu matanya bertemu dengan bayangan matanya yang berada di hadapannya, pada sebuah cermin.

_Sialan, mimpi macam apa itu?! Kalau... kalau..._

Jantungnya masih tidak bisa kembali tenang. Seolah maraton selama lima menit bukanlah waktu yang cukup untuk si jantung. Perlahan dia elus sendiri dadanya, tepat pada jantung. Tanpa mengeringkan wajahnya dahulu, ia biarkan beberapa tetes air jatuh dari mukanya, ketika dia menatap kosong pada wastafel putih di bawah kepalanya. Pikirannya masih bergelut dengan mimpi dan kenyataan. Darimana mimpi itu berasal? Maksudnya, Kagami tidak pernah merasakan bahwa dirinya suka dengan sesama jenis—

Ataukah pengecualian pada Kise? Ah... dia hanya sahabatnya kok. Apalagi?

Tangannya bergerak menuju kepalanya, mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar. Segera ia ambil handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan wajahnya. Keluar dari kamar mandi, dia baru mengetahui bahwa saat itu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Hari itu adalah hari terakhir baginya untuk berlibur. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk _bersantai-santai_ dan menyia-nyiakan liburannya. Sesaat memikirkan soal hari Minggu, dia mulai melupakan mimpi apa yang ia dapat barusan.

Saat dia berpindah tempat untuk tidur, yaitu ke kamarnya, ia menemukan ponselnya di atas kasur. Beberapa pesan telah masuk ke ponselnya, dan salah satu darisana telah terpapar sebuah nama yang hampir membuatnya menjatuhkan ponsel. Siapa lagi? Yang membuatnya teringat pada mimpi pastinya.

"_Hey, maaf malam-malam begini mengirim pesan. Mungkin Kagamicchi akan terbangun, tapi kalau bisa balas pesan ini segera, bisakah?_"

Baru disadari bahwa pesan itu datang pada dua puluhan menit yang lalu. Berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran mengenai mimpi, ia membalas pesan itu. Tentu saja menanyakan soal ada apa mengirim pesan malam-malam begitu.

Pesan terjawab dengan sangat cepat. Pesan dari Kise mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengajak Kagami jalan-jalan di sebuah tempat, sebagai ganti rugi karena menyita waktu liburannya kemarin untuk merawat Kicchi.

Pikirnya... boleh juga. Anak ini bertanggung jawab karena menghabiskan liburannya. Tapi berpikir soal akan berjalan-jalan berdua dengannya malah membuatnya canggung. Ya, mimpi itu mempengaruhi pikiran sekaligus tubuhnya. Melihat namanya di dalam pesan masuk saja sudah membuatnya panik. Tapi, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membalas. Memberikan jawaban setuju untuk hal tersebut.

"_Tapi Kise, apakah ada Kicchi nanti?_"

Beberapa menit kemudian, tiba-tiba Kise meneleponnya. Kagami yang hampir panik beberapa kali mengangkat panggilan tersebut sambil duduk perlahan di sisi kasurnya, "y-ya?"

"_Kagamicchi!_"

"Whoa!" Seru Kagami tiba-tiba, seiring dengan jantungnya yang berdetak lagi semakin kencang. Telinganya terasa panas hanya karena mendengar nama panggilannya sekaligus dengan suara Kise yang merambat masuk.

"_Eh? Ada apa Kagamicchi?_"

"Err... tidak." Jawab Kagami buru-buru.

"_Aneh... tapi dengar, Kagamicchi! Aku ini sudah merepotkanmu karena merawat Kicchi! Sekarang kamu malah ingin Kicchi bersama kita. Nanti kamu akan bertambah repot lagi lho!_" Kata Kise dengan buru-buru dan cerewet.

"O-oh ya. Kalau begitu terserah padamu." Jawabnya dengan datar sekaligus singkat, namun terdengar tergesa-gesa. Jantungnya itu terus mengganggunya untuk bicara, apalagi pikirannya yang masih berputar-putar di tempat yang sama.

"_Nah, begitu lebih baik. Aku jamin, kubayar liburanmu dengan hari terakhir nanti pagi!_" Kise menjelaskan dengan nada _super_ semangat, berbeda jauh dengan Kagami.

"T-tentu. Ha...! Buktikan hal itu."

Sejenak Kise terdiam, lalu kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata, "_sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Kagamicchi? Tiba-tiba kamu terdengar datar. Apakah benar aku mengganggu tidurmu? Maaf ya. Soalnya kalau kuberitahu nanti pagi, aku takut kamu keberatan karena terlalu dadakan. M-maaf ya..._" Jelasnya dengan nada penuh sesal.

Mendengar suara itu lagi, Kagami sudah terlalu sering mendengar suara menyesal Kise itu, walaupun sebenarnya anak itu tidak melakukan kesalahan yang begitu fatal. Sekalipun sekarang, sebenarnya dia tidak terganggu karena pesan dari Kise. Dengan sabar Kagami menghadapinya—seperti biasa. "Aku tidak terbangun karena pesanmu kok, dan aku tidak terganggu dengan hal ini."

"Lalu kenapa kamu tiba-tiba terbangun jam segini?"

"I-itu karena..." Siapa yang bisa jawab soal itu? Tidak ada.

"Ya?"

"Kise..."

"...iya?"

Hampir lupa, Kagami cepat-cepat mendapatkan kesadarannya, alasan kenapa dia terbangun maupun kenapa dia menyebut nama Kise ia alihkan tiba-tiba, "tidak. Salah bicara barusan. Omong-omong, aku mulai ngantuk lagi. Besok kita lanjutkan pembicaraannya."

"_A-ah baiklah. Oh ya, sebaiknya kamu ke sini pagi-pagi ya. Mungkin sekitar di atas jam tujuh dan jangan di bawah jam sepuluh. Ok?_"

"_Ok_. Sampai nanti."

"_Bye Kagamicchi!_" Lalu Kise memutuskan panggilan.

Leganya bukan main ketika dia tidak mendengar atau perlu bicara lagi dengan Kise saat itu. Masalahnya sekarang adalah, Kagami ragu untuk kembali tidur lagi. Kalau-kalau mimpi itu ternyata berkelanjutan... bagaimana dengan pertemuannya besok dengan Kise? Tidak. Tidak usah berpikir apa-apa. Lupakan. Itu-hanyalah-sebuah-mimpi.

Kagami merebahkan badannya di atas kasur, menghela nafas pelan sambil menarik selimut. Dengan berat hati ia pejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, dan akhirnya bisa terlarut dalam tidur, yang untungnya tidak mendapatkan kelanjutan dari mimpi sebelumnya.

Jam delapan, si cowok berambut merah tua itu sudah bertemu dengan orang yang bersangkutan. Yang paling sulit adalah ketika memandang wajah cantik sekaligus tampan itu. _Cantik _memang iya, tapi tatapan yang diingat jelas oleh Kagami saat di mimpinya adalah...

Mungkin sudah tidak perlu dibahas lagi.

Hal yang tak terduga adalah ketika Kise mengajak Kagami pergi ke sebuah dermaga utama di Kanagawa, tepatnya pada Dermaga Osanbashi. Tebak apa yang sedang Kagami lihat saat ini; yang membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti melihat ke atas dengan tatapan terkejut berat, bahkan mulutnya belum juga terkatup. Kise hanya tersenyum jahil, berdiri di sebelahnya, ikut tertimpa bayangan sebuah _benda_ besar di hadapan mereka. Rasa terkejut Kagami bukan main. Tapi yang benar saja? Ia akan liburan _gratis_ di atas sebuah kapal feri, yang mewahnya bukan main.

Kapal feri putih itu mungkin memiliki sekian-sekian tingkat lantai, dipenuhi oleh benda-benda mahal. Ah, itu masih bayangan. Belum melihat isinya, bukan? Membayangkan saja sudah membuatnya cukup gila. Apalagi dengan masuk ke dalam?

"Jangan bengong seperti itu Kagamicchi. Ayo kita masuk." Si cowok model _sekolah menengah akhir_ itu masuk dengan ekspresi yang biasa-biasa saja—seolah sudah biasa dengan hal-hal semewah apa yang ada di depan mereka. Dikira-kira lagi, mungkin cowok yang ada di hadapannya Kagami itu tidak main-main dengan kekayaannya. Namun dia tidak pernah membicarakan apapun soal kekayaannya. Ia hanya mengaku sebagai murid sekolahan, sebagai _small forward_ sekaligus sebagai _ace_ dalam tim basket Kaijou, memiliki profesi _part-time_ sebagai model. Tak lebih.

Mulailah langkah ragu dan malu itu dilewati oleh Kagami seiring ia mengikuti Kise yang ada di depannya. Mungkin soal membayar liburannya yang tersita itu memang akan terbayar.

Apalagi ketika ia memasuki ruangan utama kapal itu. Dia menghadapi karpet merah yang membentang lurus ke depan, melapisi sebagian jalan lurus menuju tangga klasik nan mewah di depannya. Lampu kristal besar menghiasi sekaligus menerangi ruangan tersebut dengan indahnya. Kagami mungkin akan malu sebagai Kise karena sudah membawa temannya yang terus-terusan bengong melihat keindahan—hanya dari ruangan tersebut. Tetapi ya apalagi? Kagami adalah sahabatnya Kise, tidak mungkin dia merasa malu dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Kise menyenggol Kagami dengan sikutnya, "maaf, sehabis acara _meeting_, mungkin kita akan menikmati kapal ini. Bagaimana? Jangan banyak melamun dulu, alis-garpu." Kise tercengir jahil padanya.

Mau marah juga bagaimana? Rasa seperti malu, harus jaga sikap, marah, dan lain-lain bercampur aduk dengan berantakan di dalam diri si alis-garpu. Sebuah tarikan nafas dalam-dalam namun menenangkan telah dilakukannya, membuatnya merasa lebih rileks. "Lalu apa aku harus masuk ke sana?"

Si model itu pun mengangguk dengan antusias, "tentu saja. Kau di sini diundang karena sebagai teman dekatku. Ketahui saja Kagamicchi, sebenarnya selama acara-acara seperti ini, aku hanya mengajak pacar-pacarku lho. Kau adalah sahabat pertamaku yang kuajak." Sekarang Kise mendorong Kagami dengan jari telunjuk pada bahunya, dan hal itu sedikit membuat Kagami heran sekaligus terusik.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang..."

"Ya karena aku tidak punya pacar. Oh ayolah, aku belum mendengar kata terimakasih darimu lho." Lagi-lagi anak itu tertawa sambil berjalan melewati karpet merah besar itu, menuju pada tangga besar yang ada di depan mata.

"T-tunggu, Kise! I-iya terimakasih!" Kagami mengikutinya dengan gusar namun tetap berusaha bersikap tidak norak.

Sesampainya pada sebuah ruangan, lagi-lagi Kagami tidak bisa berhenti mengatur ekspresinya. Ia memasuki sebuah ruangan besar dengan panggung luas di depannya. Ruangan itu hanya memiliki penerangan yang minim, seperti ruangan diskotik namun tidak memiliki lampu kerlap-kerlip atau musik dari _disc jockey_. Orang-orang di sana rata-rata menggunakan pakaian santai namun tetap mewah. Para wanitanya bukanlah para wanita biasa, melainkan wanita-wanita kaya raya yang memiliki sikap yang baik. Begitupun dengan para prianya. Tak kalah sopannya dengan para wanita. Yang paling diherankan adalah: dadakan Kise yang terlihat senang merusuh, mendadak bisa menyesuaikan dirinya di sana, dengan _sangat_ mudah.

Tanpa Kagami sadari, ternyata Kise sudah meninggalkannya sebentar di tengah lautan manusia glamor. Kemudian dia menemukan si model _tak terduga_ itu, sedang berbincang dengan beberapa wanita cantik begitupun anggun.

"Oh, jadi itu temanmu yang bernama Taiga? Dia lumayan juga. Tinggi seperti apa yang kau katakan." Seorang wanita tertawa manis selagi melirik pada Kagami.

"Dia terlihat sangat maskulin!" Seru wanita lain dengan antusias.

"Aku yakin dia memiliki wajah yang imut ketika dalam keadaan tertentu meskipun memiliki muka sangar." Para wanita dihadapan Kise saling sahut-menyahut ketika membicarakan Kagami.

Karena mereka, Kagami merasakan pipinya agak sedikit memanas, mungkin saat ini sedang merona di dalam cahaya remang-remang. Lalu dia bertemu mata dengan Kise sesaat, dan cowok berambut kuning itu memberinya senyum hangat, seperti mengucapkan: _selamat datang di duniaku, Kagamicchi_. Dan entah mengapa Kagami langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata kuning madu itu.

Beberapa menit setelah Kise berbincang dengan teman-temannya, dia kembali pada Kagami dan langsung meminta maaf secara berlebihan karena meninggalkannya. Kise sendiri tidak bermaksud seperti itu, tetapi karena Kagami yang tidak bisa berhenti bengong, tak disadari ternyata Kise telah ditarik oleh teman-temannya. Perminta maafan itu tentu saja Kagami cepat terima, kini mereka sudah kembali berjalan kesana kemari berdua. Kadang mengambil beberapa camilan yang tersedia di sana, atau meneguk segelas jus apel.

Sesekali Kagami melihat Kise yang dikerubungi oleh para wanita ataupun gadis-gadis muda, membuatnya seperti raja yang memiliki banyak sekali budak wanita yang siap _melayaninya_. Sejenak Kagami terdiam untuk melihatnya. Ya... Kise memang memiliki ciri-ciri cowok sempurna—jangan soal fisik. Dia memang terlahir seperti cowok berfisik sempurna—seolah tak perlu dibahas lagi. Tak heran banyak wanita yang mengincarnya.

Hanya saja, pikiran Kagami agak berbelit. Ingatannya soal mimpi tadi malam masih jelas. Sebuah ciuman. Apakah Kise pernah mencium mantan ataupun para wanita yang tidak memiliki status dengannya?

"Kagamicchi!" Sentakan pada lengannya yang ditarik oleh Kise membuatnya berhenti melamun. "Aku lupa bilang padamu, tapi karena kamu adalah tamu yang kuundang, kita harus maju ke depan bersama-sama. Ayo." Sahabatnya Kagami itu mulai menarik lengannya lagi.

Panik. Iya, panik.

Dengan badan gemetar dan langkah berat, Kagami ditarik Kise hingga tiba di sebuah mimbar. Kakinya yang tidak bisa berhenti bergemetar membuatnya hampir tersandung pada tangga, sedangkan Kise sudah buru-buru berada di depan mikrofon. Matanya tidak teralihkan pada para penonton di bawahnya, sama sekali tidak ragu untuk menatap mereka satu per satu. Sedangkan Kagami sangat bersusah payah menatap ke depan. Kepalanya memang masih tegak, tetapi matanya tertuju pada lantai panggung.

Pikirannya tidak bisa fokus, terlarut pada rasa malunya di depan. Kise sudah banyak berceloteh dengan orang-orang, begitupun mereka yang meresponnya dengan antusias (didominasi oleh suara wanita.) Tiba-tiba nama Kagami dipanggil oleh Kise, mengenalkannya secara singkat, menariknya berdiri di depan mimbar.

"Nah, kalian bisa dengarkan suaranya saat ini. Silakan berbicara, Kagamicchi." Dan dia memberikan kedipan mata itu lagi padanya; sebagai penyemangat barang kali.

_Sial Kise! Kenapa tidak dari awal dia bilang aku harus berbicara di sini?!_

Diam-diam Kagami mengetes suaranya di dalam kerongkongan, lalu mulai membuka mulutnya...

"Halo..."

Jeritan yang datang dari beberapa arah membuat Kagami hampir lompat bunuh diri dari panggung. Dikiranya dia telah mengacaukan sebuah sapaan, ternyata wanita-wanita itu menjerit karena mengidolakan Kagami dalam pandangan pertama. Memang tidak sebanyak wanita yang menjerit karena Kise, namun dia sudah digemari banyak orang. Sebuah keraguan ia torehkan pada matanya, menyorot pada Kise. Tetapi cowok itu hanya membalas dengan senyum _selamat!_ pada Kagami.

"Y-ya... terimakasih." Cepat-cepat Kagami mengeluarkan suaranya lagi kemudian menyingkir dari mimbar, membuat Kise mengambil alih kembali mimbarnya.

"Sudah kuduga, banyak sekali wanita yang akan senang berkenalan dengan Kagamicchi," Kise tertawa kecil, "ya, sedikit perbedaan untuk pertemuan kali ini ya? Biasanya aku membawa pacar namun sekarang..." Kise tiba-tiba merangkul Kagami juga menariknya lebih dekat, "...kali ini kubawakan sahabatku ke sini." Dia tersenyum cerah lagi pada para penonton.

Awalnya Kagami akan mengelak dari rangkulan itu karena dia masih ragu untuk dekat dengan Kise. Tetapi akan mencurigakan kalau dia melakukan hal itu bukan? Jadi dia hanya berusaha menahan detak jantungnya yang menambah cepat, dicampur dengan senyum paksa.

Bermenit-menit dilewati, akhirnya mereka pun turun dari panggung. Kagami disambut oleh beberapa wanita cantik dan diajak berbincang sebentar oleh mereka. Kebanyakan memang menanyai soal basket, karena barusan Kise memberitahu bahwa dia handal dalam bermain basket dalam posisinya sebagai _power forward_ sekaligus berperan sebagai _ace_. Dengan rasa malu, Kagami berusaha meladeni mereka satu per satu, membuatnya sedikit terlarut dan melupakan beberapa hal yang membuatnya malu di depan panggung barusan.

Beberapa acara pun terlewati, akhirnya mereka semua pun bubar dari ruangan _meeting_ tersebut.

Tiba di kamar mereka, Kagami duduk sebentar di kasurnya yang berada di sebelah kanan di depannya pintu, sedangkan kasur Kise ada di sebelah kiri. Sejenak ia rilekskan pikirannya sambil membiarkan Kise mengganti bajunya ke yang lebih santai. Rasanya dia sedikit sakit kepala dengan hiruk pikuk juga penuhnya ruangan _meeting _barusan.

"Berapa lama kita akan di sini?" Tanya Kagami selagi memijat keningnya.

"Seharian. Ada apa memangnya?" Kemudian Kise berdiri di depannya, "Kagamicchi tidak suka?"

"Bukan... hanya belum biasa dengan _meeting_ tadi." Jawabnya sambil menghela nafas.

Kise tersenyum padanya, "daripada diam di sini, lebih baik kita nikmati udara di luar. Mungkin pada ujung geladak?"

Tanpa basa-basi, Kagami menyetujui hal itu, kemudian mereka berjalan keluar menuju ke sana.

Aroma laut benar-benar terasa pada setiap hirupan, sekalipun dalam musim dingin. Suara gelombang laut memang sedikit mengganggu pendengaran ketika mendengarkan orang berbicara, tetapi suara itu adalah suara jernih yang menenangkan hati. Benar kata Kise, menikmati pemandangan di luar juga cukup—bahkan lebih menenangkan hati dibanding berdiam diri di dalam kamar.

Kise berdiri di sebelah kanan Kagami, menyandarkan kedua lengannya pada pagar, begitupun dengan Kagami. "Bagaimana? Lebih tenang kan?" Dia lebih mengencangkan suaranya.

"Iya... begitulah." Ucapnya dengan singkat.

"Syukurlah, hari ini saljunya tidak terlalu ganas."

"Mm-hmm."

Detik-detik terlalui tanpa perbincangan. Di saat itulah Kagami melirik ke arah Kise, tiba-tiba dia terlarut dalam lamunan. Sosoknya, rambut pirang—bukan. Dia mengetahui mana perbedaan pirang dan kuning. Ya, rambut kuning seperti warna bunga matahari itu terbang diterpa angin, menunjukkan betapa indahnya dari segi kemaskulinan maupun kecantikan yang ia pancarkan. Tatapan mata kuning madu yang lembut itu tertuju pada satu arah, namun pikirannya seperti tidak ada di sana. Sesaat Kagami kembali mendetailkan tatapannya, menemukan betapa mulusnya kulit sang model di sampingnya ini, terlihat dari lehernya yang jenjang dan pipinya yang lembut—itu baru saja ia amati. Bagaimana kalau ia sentuh? Lalu matanya tertuju lagi pada satu titik fokus; pada antingnya yang hanya ada di sebelah kiri. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Kise tidak terlihat seperti wanita walaupun mengenakan anting itu. Dia tetap terlihat keren. Diidolakan banyak wanita. Ya... tentu saja.

Lalu baru ia sadari ternyata manusia bunga matahari itu sudah menatapnya juga.

"Hmm, ada apa Kagamicchi?"

Rasa terkejut hampir membuat Kagami ingin membuang dirinya ke laut, cepat-cepat ia alihkan pandangannya dari Kise. "T-tidak. Aku hanya mau lihat pemandangan sebelah sana."

"Oh..." Lagi-lagi Kise kembali menikmati angin. "Kurasa untuk penenangan diri sudah cukup. Bagaimana dengan wisata keliling kapal?"

"A-apa? Tapi tempat ini kan terlalu besar—"

"Jadi kamu memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di sini sampai masuk angin, hingga perjalanan keliling laut selesai? Ayolah..." Ia tertawa kecil sambil mengambil langkah kembali ke arah bangunan kapal.

"T-tentu saja tidak! Dasar!" Bantah Kagami sambil mengikutinya dari belakang.

Perjalanan wisata dalam kapal pun dimulai. Hal pertama tentu saja mulai lagi dari ruangan _pembukaan_. Mereka mulai keliling dari ruangan tersebut, kemudian berpindah pada ruang makan. Tempat itu tentunya sangat luas, diisi oleh banyak sekali meja-meja bundar, diselimuti oleh taplak meja berwarna putih, juga kursi-kursinya. Lagi-lagi terdapat lampu kristal menghiasi langit-langit ruangan. Tetapi tidak hanya pada ruang makan, _ballroom_ pun memiliki keindahannya tersendiri. Seperti pada pilar-pilar yang berada di setiap sisi ruangan, membuat seperempat lantai atas menghiasi sisi ruangan _ballroom_, juga pada jendela besarnya yang langsung menghadap pada laut.

"Tempat berikutnya, Kagamicchi? Jangan terus memandang keluar lama-lama." Kise mulai berjalan meninggalkan _ballroom_. Bagi Kagami, untuk meninggalkan satu ruangan indah merupakan hal yang berat. Ingin baginya untuk tetap di situ untuk beberapa menit... beberapa jam... beberapa hari kedepan... tapi ya mana mungkin?

Berikutnya adalah kolam renang. Tak pernah diduga sebuah kolam renang berada di dalam kapal—oh, ya. Ini kapal feri. Mungkin ruangan apapun akan ada di sana. Sekalipun ruangan fitness pun ada.

Benar-benar aneh tapi nyata.

Kunjungan pada setiap ruangan bukanlah hal yang sebentar. Tanpa terasa waktu untuk makan malam bersama pun tiba. Seperti biasa, kebiasaan Kagami yang tidak bisa mengontrol porsi makan itu pun tetap berlaku di sana. Dia sudah menghabiskan setiap macam hidangan pembuka, bahkan berkali-kali mengambil piring untuk makan makanan inti, tak dilewati juga dengan makanan penutup.

Tetapi dia berhenti untuk mengambil makanan penutup selanjutnya ketika Kise mengatakan dia ingin keluar sebentar, lagi-lagi untuk mencari udara. Dia sesungguhnya tampak terlihat bosan di ruangan tersebut. Selalu saja melayani siapapun orang yang berbicara, mengenai dunia kekayaan. Hal itu sebenarnya tersorot dari cara dia memandang, berbicara, termasuk pada pengalihan topiknya. Sekalipun sebagai model, dia hanyalah murid kelas satu SMA biasa. Terkadang seorang murid pun bisa jenuh dengan dunia pekerjaan ataupun kalangan atas. Bagi Kise, mungkin hanyalah Kagami yang bisa membangkitkan semangatnya karena memiliki kesamaan sebagai anak SMA atau pemain basket.

Dan darisanalah, Kagami pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan.

Mereka kembali ke geladak, posisinya persis seperti yang tadi siang. Aromanya masih sama, tetapi anginnya sekarang terasa lebih dingin, apalagi dalam musim dingin seperti itu. Pemandangan pun tidak bisa dilihat dengan jelas seperti tadi siang. Hanya saja sekarang tergantikan oleh betapa cantiknya bintang yang bertaburan di langit tak terbatas tersebut.

"Ya ampun dingin sekali di luar!" Keluh Kise sambil mengusap-usapkan lengannya secara bersilangan di depan dadanya. Tiap kali ia berbicara, uap-uap keluar dari mulutnya, sesaat Kagami tertegun untuk terus menatapnya.

Tetapi sebuah getaran secara dadakan dalam saku Kagami membuat lamunannya terpecah tiba-tiba. Ia rogoh sakunya dengan buru-buru, menemukan ponselnya yang menerima panggilan dari seseorang di seberang sana. Dia baca nama kontak itu sambil menyipitkan mata, kemudian ia angkat dengan cepat. "Pelatih?"

"_Kagami-kun!_"

Tanpa disadari dentuman muncul dalam jantung Kagami. Tapi tidak begitu cepat, hanya sebuah irama tidak menentu, setiap kali ia mendengar suara cewek manis itu, suara milik Aida Riko. Lalu ia terlarut dalam pembicaraan dengan pelatihnya itu. Sesaat ia merasa nyaman, suka, bahkan ia sempat tertawa kecil—jarang sekali ia tertawa kecil seperti itu.

Kemudian ia kembali melirik pada Kise sesaat, menemukan bibirnya telah membentuk sebuah senyum tenang. Sepertinya tanpa diberitahu, Kise sudah mengetahui bahwa Kagami menyukai sang pelatih basket Seirin itu.

"Aku... aku tidak akan bolos besok, pasti!" Menyadari senyum itu, sepasang mata merah itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan, merasa canggung dengan senyum Kise. "A-ah iya tentu, pelatih. Selamat malam." Jawab Kagami dengan buru-buru, tetapi sebuah senyum kecil juga merekah pada bibirnya. "J-juga, selamat mimpi indah—eh. Ya, maksudnya adalah... selamat tidur... y-ya! Itu! Jangan tertawa pelatih! Tch, selamat mi—malam!" Merasa mukanya yang sudah memanas dan pasti merona, Kagami memutus panggilan sesegera mungkin. Refleks ia mengeluarkan helaan nafas panjang, merasa lega karena sudah mengobrol dengan pelatihnya itu.

Juga, senyum Kise masih ada di sana, bahkan semakin melebar—bagai senyum jahil. "Jadi begitu ya Kagamicchi? Ternyata kamu sedang menyukai pelatih Seirin. Yaaa kan?" Kise mendekatkan mukanya pada muka Kagami, sambil dibungkukkan badannya.

Gerakan cepat menghindar dari Kise timbul secara tak sadar, "t-tidak kok! Sungguh!" Kagami mengelak dari pandangan jahil Kise itu. Entah kenapa kalau melihat ia menyipitkan matanya, malah membuat Kagami teringat kembali pada mimpinya. Mengenai mata setengah terbuka milik Kise, yang begitu liar dan penuh nafsu. Sesaat mukanya semakin memanas—itu yang ia rasakan. Tapi kalau orang yang melihat, pasti akan ditemukan pipinya yang semakin memerah.

"Tuh, kan. Baru saja diusili langsung memerah pipinya. Benar kata temanku, kamu memiliki muka imut di keadaan tertentu." Si rambut kuning itu langsung menyentuh pipi Kagami berulang kali menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Diam!" Bentak Kagami. Sebetulnya memang bukan karena pelatihnya. Tapi karena mimpi itu. Hey... semudah itu ia lupakan rasa malunya pada pelatih Seirin, dan kembali teringat pada mimpi? Kagami berpikir keras, mungkin karena orang yang dihadapinya saat ini bukanlah pelatih. Melainkan Kise yang berbuat _aneh_ pada mimpinya.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa lagi alasan yang lainnya, Ka-ga-mi-cchi?" Tanyanya dengan nada gemas.

"Soal mimpi." Tak disadari Kagami mengatakannya.

Kise menaikan sebelah alisnya, "ooh, jangan-jangan kamu bermimpi _berbuat_ dengan pelatih ya—"

"B-bukan!" Sekali lagi Kagami membantah, bahkan suaranya lebih lantang. Rasa kagetnya membuncah ketika dia mengatakan kalimat sebelumnya. Kenapa... tiba-tiba?

"Lalu mimpi apa?" Tanya Kise, kesekian kalinya tanpa rasa bosan. Baginya, mengusili temannya yang satu ini merupakan hal yang menyenangkan.

Tak bisa menjawab lagi, Kagami hanya menggeleng pelan. Merasakan dinginnya udara secara tiba-tiba. Ia masukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket sambil bernafas melalui mulutnya semenjak hidungnya telah mampet.

"Baiklah... tapi sepertinya kamu sudah kedinginan sangat parah. Kembali masuk ke ruang makan saja yuk?" Kise kembali pada posisi tegaknya, menatap laut dengan tatapan kosong.

Hening sesaat, lalu Kagami kembali membuka mulutnya, "satu menit lagi."

"Satu?"

"Dua."

"Hey... Kagamicchi..."

"Tiga. Tiga menit lagi." Timpalnya lagi.

Apapun itu, Kise malah semakin bingung dengan pikiran tidak stabilnya Kagami. Ya, saat ini apa yang dipikirkan Kagami adalah bersama Kise untuk sesaat. Kenapa hanya karena mimpi dia bisa sampai merasa malu berat? Ia ingin memastikan lagi. _Memastikan_. Sebetulnya, dia juga sudah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia suka pada pelatih basketnya. Hanya saja kenapa ada rasa aneh ketika dia dekat dengan Kise saat ini? Yang benar saja... dia laki-laki kan? Bahkan sewaktu bersama Himuro, temannya semasa kecil, ia tidak pernah merasa aneh jika terus bersama dengannya. Tapi untuk saat ini, ia merasa aneh dengan sahabat yang ada di sampingnya. Seolah sebuah listrik memaksanya untuk menjauh sekaligus mendekati orang yang ada di sebelahnya saat ini.

_Bukan suka kan? Iya kan? Ayolah..._

"Tapi Kagamicchi," ucap Kise tiba-tiba, "aku kedinginan sekarang."

Kagami meliriknya sebentar, "masukkan tanganmu ke saku kalau begitu. Apa susahnya sih." Matanya kembali mengalihkan tatapan.

"Ya... jaketku tidak ada saku. Celanaku juga tidak begitu meyakinkan bisa menghangatkan tangan. Bagaimana kalau kembali masuk?" Dia tersenyum tipis.

Tanpa disadari, Kagami mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari saku, menggenggam tangan Kise dengan erat. Seketika ia merasakan setruman betapa jauhnya suhu tubuh mereka saat itu—sekaligus dengan setruman yang _lain_. Kagami dengan jaketnya yang lebih tebal lebih memungkinkan dirinya untuk menjaga suhu tubuh. Sedangkan Kise sudah seperti orang mati. Tangannya benar-benar dingin. Ingin sekali ia salurkan kehangatannya pada Kise—maksudnya, ya dia tidak mungkin membiarkan sahabatnya mati kedinginan hanya karena ia bilang ingin di sini selama beberapa menit lagi kan? Tapi... perasaannya menjadi berbeda. Dia malah merasa senang sekaligus malu untuk menggenggam tangan Kise.

"Err... Kagamicchi?" Kise agak kebingungan ketika menatapnya.

"Diam. Aku sedang membantumu." Ujarnya dengan cepat, dengan nada marah—tapi bukan maksudnya untuk marah sebenarnya.

Gerakan kikuk Kise terlihat, ia menggaruk pipinya dengan tangannya yang satunya, "tapi kamu hanya menghangatkan tangan kiriku. Tidak dengan seluruh badanku."

Itu benar. Kagami merasa dirinya benar-benar idiot sekarang. Tapi rasa ingin menggenggam tangannya itu... tidak bisa berhenti.

"Ya... ya aku tahu!"

"Kagamicchi ayolah!" Keluarlah jurus Kise, ia merengek. Menatap Kagami dengan penuh tatapan memelas, "aku kedinginan sungguhan! Aku mau masuk!"

"Sebentar!" Sela Kagami lagi.

"Apa lagi?"

Kepalanya bergerak, ke depan wajah Kise. Dengan lembut ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kise. Sepuluh detik... dua puluh... empat puluh... semenit... dua menit... Ia merasakan nafasnya dan nafas Kise bertabrakan sehingga menimbulkan udara hangat di sekitar pernafasan mereka. Tangan Kagami masih menggenggam erat tangan Kise, sambil memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam. Membayangkan bahwa di saat mimpi itulah, Kise menciumnya. Tetapi yang terjadi malah dia yang mencium Kise duluan. Ini gerakan refleks. Entah kenapa daritadi ia sudah gemas ingin mengecup bibir pucat itu, mungkin bisa membantunya untuk sedikit lebih hangat. Tapi tetap saja, itu tidak mungkin. Dan... tunggu... apa yang ia perbuat seakarang?!

Menolak dirinya sendiri, Kagami melepaskan genggamannya pada Kise, menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kise. Kepalanya hingga telinganya pun benar-benar sangat panas saat ini. Kise menatap ke bawah dengan mata terbuka lebar, terkejut bukan main. Mukanya memang sedikit memerah tapi entah kenapa dia tidak mengeluarkan reaksi apa-apa. Oh iya tentu saja. Dia pasti berpikir kalau Kagami itu aneh... dia aneh. Dia mencium sesama jenisnya! Iya... pasti Kise berpikiran seperti itu.

"K-Kise maaf," sekarang bukannya merasa senang, tapi hati Kagami malah terpukul sangat keras. Buru-buru ia lepaskan genggaman tangannya. "A-aku, tidak sengaja. Maksudku tadi... ah! Saat ini kamu memikirkan aku aneh kan? Y-ya aku tahu. Memang aneh. M-maaf. Sekarang kita bisa masuk... tapi, aku duluan ke kamar ya? Sekali lagi... maaf." Langkah cepat Kagami menghentakkan geladak sunyi. Langkahnya terlalu cepat sampai Kise yang baru kembali tersadar tidak bisa mengejarnya. Bahkan memanggil nama Kagami pun percuma. Kagami sudah terlalu terlarut dalam kesalahan fatalnya. Dia tidak bisa berbalik lagi. Apalagi untuk berdekatan dengan Kise. Dia... berani-beraninya membuat Kise malu di kapal itu... maksudnya, dia artis! Banyak temannya di sini dan sekarang dia menimbulkan sebuah skandal? Kalau ada yang melihat... bagaimana?

Tak habis pikir, Kagami masuk ke kamar, membaringkan dirinya. Tertidur di sana. Berharap waktu cepat berlalu.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Waktu memang akhirnya cepat berlalu, tapi apa yang dilihat Kagami bukanlah sesuatu yang menenangkan. Ketika ia melihat si manusia bunga matahari itu tertidur masih lelap, menghadap ke arahnya. Tidurnya benar-benar tenang, seperti _pangeran_ tidur. Poninya sebagian menutupi matanya yang terpejam, badannya dibalut selimut putih sehingga hanya memperlihatkan kepalanya. Pipinya sedikit terdesak dengan bantal yang membuatnya terlihat imut—

Cukup. Jangan melihatnya terlalu lama.

Kemudian ia terduduk, tangannya beralih pada ponselnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Pantas saja sang pangeran tidur belum bangun. Jadi, Kagami memutuskan untuk mandi, kemudian keluar dari kabin.

Ia membuka pintu menuju keluar dan bertemu pada geladak _itu_ lagi. Mendadak ia berhenti, terus berdiri di depan pintu sambil menahan daun pintunya. Ia kembali teringat pada kejadian tadi malam, dimana dia tidak bisa menahan bibirnya sendiri untuk mencium cowok tersebut.

_Tidak bagus. Pikirkan hal lain. Misalnya rencana meminta maaf padanya atau apapun itu..._

"Maaf, permisi." Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berbicara pelan di belakangnya, yang tidak lain adalah sang pelayan di kapal. Sesegera mungkin Kagami menyingkir darisana, memberikan jalan untuk wanita itu. Namun dibalik wanita itu ternyata masih ada wanita lain yang memiliki wajah familiar baginya... tak sadar ia kerutkan keningnya untuk menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Aah... Kagami Taiga, kan?" Bahkan senyum manisnya itu benar-benar khas. Kalau tidak salah, Kise ataupun Kicchi pernah bercerita soal...

"Kakaknya Kise?" Tanya Kagami.

"_Bingo_!" Senyum wanita manis itu semakin merekah.

"Ah... iya. Aku Kagami." Dia mengusap-usap tengkuknya dengan ragu selagi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

_Rambut kuning lagi ya..._

Wanita di hadapan si rambut merah itu menyingkir dari pintu, begitupun dengan Kagami. Wanita itu tampak mirip seperti Kise, hanya saja rambutnya sedikit ikal pada bagian bawah—mungkin dikarenakan _curling_ di salon. Rambutnya panjang sepunggung, angin sepoi-sepoi dingin juga sejuk mengibaskannya, sehingga tampak terlihat lebih cantik dan luar biasa. Matanya juga memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan Kise, hanya saja lebih tajam atau tepatnya anggun namun memiliki sifat keangkuhan dibalik itu. Hanya saja angkuh dalam hal positif...

"Mm-hmm. Panggil saja aku Kise _nee-san_," dia tertawa kecil, "terdengar seperti kamu memanggil adikku dengan akhiran nee-san ya?" Dia letakkan sisi tangan kanannya di depan mulutnya sambil tertawa anggun tetapi geli.

Kagami hanya mengangguk pelan, "oh ya. Kise nee-san," katanya. "Err..." Lalu dia berpikir keras untuk membicarakan suatu hal, agar kakaknya tidak merasa bosan mungkin? Sejujurnya saat ini dia butuh sendiri, tapi... mau bagaimana lagi?

"Hmm, bagaimana dengan tidurmu?" Tanyanya masih dengan mimik muka ramahnya.

"Baik." Balas Kagami dengan singkat.

Seketika mata kakaknya Kise berkilat seperti tertarik dengan cowok satu ini—dingin, cuek, simpel, apalagi? "Kau tidak menanyakan bagaimana dengan tidurku tadi malam?" Tanyaya dengan usil.

Si alis bercabang itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "o-oh, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan tidurmu tadi malam?"

Mendadak kakaknya Kise tertawa puas sekaligus geli mendengarnya. Tambah satu poin untuknya: polos. "Ya, tidurku sangaaat baik. Kamu tahu kenapa?"

Sejujurnya Kagami sudah biasa menghadapi orang yang berlebihan memiliki rasa percaya diri ini—ya, Kise juga begitu. Bahkan ketika sedang diejek pun, orang-orang seperti Kise tetap tidak merasa. Jadi bersikap dingin pun, para anggota keluarga Kise mungkin tidak akan merasa?

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kagami dengan nada datar.

"Karena baru saja tadi malam aku memimpikan soal dirimu, Taiga-chan!" Lalu tatapan usil pun tersiratkan di mata kakaknya Kise. Dia tertawa kecil karena godaannya sendiri pada Kagami. Apalagi ketika melihat ekspresi kaget bercampur bingung Kagami. Dia terlihat semakin imut tentunya.

"O-oh... begitu ya..." Kagami memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa juga. Kalau boleh jujur lagi, sebenarnya Kagami tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

"Ih, kenapa tidak tanya isi mimpinya tentang apa sih, Taiga-chan?"

Sejenak Kagami baru menyadari bahwa dirinya telah dipanggil _Taiga-chan_ oleh wanita di hadapannya ini, "maaf... Taiga... _-chan _?" Tanya Kagami berusaha untuk tetap bersikap sopan walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak menyukai nama itu. Mendengar namanya yang diubah-ubah menjadi lebih imut sebenarnya sudah membuatnya agak jijik untuk didengar. Tapi sekali lagi, untung dia sudah terbiasa dengan Kise, jadi tidak terlalu menjadi masalah untuknya.

"Ya! Terdengar imut kan?" Sambil berkata, wanita itu mengeluarkan ekspresi mata berbinar-binar sehingga berhasil melumpuhkan Kagami. Siapapun itu, orang yang ada di hadapannya, jika ia merasa senang atau puas, Kagami tidak pernah bisa mengelak dari mereka.

"Hmm..." dia mengangguk pelan lagi, "kalau begitu mimpi soal apa itu?" Nada suaranya masih sama; cuek dan datar.

Tetapi entah kenapa semakin dingin sikap Kagami walau tak dibuat-buat, kakaknya Kise malah semakin tertarik untuk berbicara banyak dengannya. Seperti ketika dia sedang menceritakan mimpinya mengenai bertemu Kagami di Paris, berjalan-jalan bersama dengannya dan ia anggap itu sebagai kencan, hal lain dan sebagainya; dia terlalu antusias untuk berbincang dengan Kagami. Bahkan tanpa disadari Kagami sendiri, wanita itu mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Kagami. Tetapi...

"_Nee-chan_!? Ah, selamat pagi!" Seru seseorang dari belakang Kagami dan kakaknya Kise.

Sesaat Kagami melihat ekspresi kakaknya Kise berubah menjadi agak terganggu, sambil memutar bola mata, ia berbalik ke belakang, diikuti oleh Kagami. Sepasang mata mereka bertemu dengan si cowok model yang baru saja selesai mandi. Dia tampak terlihat lebih segar, apalagi ketika bertemu mata dengan Kagami, "oh ya, pagi juga Kagamicchi!"

_Kenapa... dia bisa bersikap normal? Kemarin, dia sadar tentang hal itu tidak sih?_

"Yo. Pagi." Kagami berusaha untuk bersikap normal pada Kise—selagi di depan kakaknya Kise sepertinya.

"Ryouta! Bagaimana dengan tidurmu semalam?" Pelukan manja pada leher dari kakaknya Kise telah ia berikan pada adiknya. Yang membuat Kagami sedikit heran dengan kemiripan mereka. Seperti melihat Kise versi perempuan, yang memiliki sisi cantik sebenarnya dari seorang wanita. Bukan sisi cantik dari seorang pria.

"Ugh, tentu saja baik seperti biasa," Kise mengecup pipi kakanya, "bagaimana dengan nee-chan sendiri?"

"Aku mendapatkan mimpi tentang kencan bersama Taiga-chan di Paris lho." Kakaknya mengeluarkan senyum bangga sekaligus jahil.

Senyum yang sama; yaitu senyum jahil juga dikeluarkan oleh Kise, "jangan nee-chan. Kagamicchi sudah memiliki orang yang disuka lho." Tatapannya beralih pada Kagami, dan dia memberikan tatapan jahil itu... lebih menyipitkan matanya.

_Jangan mata itu lagi_, batin Kagami. Berulang-ulang kali karena mata itu, dia teringat pada mimpinya dua hari yang lalu.

"Begitukah? Uh, sayang sekali ya!" Kakaknya Kise memanyunkan bibir dengan manja, "hmm, ya sudah. Kakak mau bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari kapal nanti ya. Jangan lupa kamu juga harus melakukan hal yang sama—juga Taiga-chan." Wanita itu memberikan senyum dan sebuah kedipan; yang biasa diberikan Kise padanya. Hal yang sudah menjadi biasa...

"Ya Kise nee-san. Sampai nanti lagi." Sapa Kagami sambil mengangkat tangannya rendah-rendah.

"Tentu!" Kemudian wanita itu pergi dari tempatnya, kembali masuk ke dalam kapal.

Hening sesaat.

"Ah... Kagami—"

"Ya?" Tampa sadar Kagami keburu merespon duluan panggilan Kise, padahal belum tuntas. Saat ini Kagami sudah merasa sangat panik. Dia pun bertanya-tanya apakah Kise panik—bahkan jijik untuk dekat dengannya lagi.

"Tidak sarapan...?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hmm... boleh. Jadi kita harus ke ruang makan lagi?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu ayo ke sana." Kise membalikkan badannya, melangkah pergi.

Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Kagami memanggilnya dengan suara agak lantang, masih dengan kepanikannya, "tunggu sebentar. Aku mau bertanya sesuatu."

Tanpa membalikkan badan, Kise bertanya padanya, "apa?"

Deru angin sedikit mendramatisir keadaan. Kagami menyempatkan dirinya untuk terdiam sesaat, menyusun kata-kata apa yang harus ia keluarkan... tapi pada akhirnya tak menentu. Dia hanya berbicara semenurut mulutnya saja, "soal tadi malam. Apa kamu... tidak merasa aku aneh?"

Deru angin semakin kencang, Kise masih terdiam di sana selagi poninya yang panjang mengganggu pandangannya. "Tidak juga..."

Jawaban itu membuat Kagami benar-benar kaget, "k-kenapa?" dan dia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, ingin mendapatkan alasan lengkap.

"Karena dalam dunia artis, hal itu sudah biasa sebenarnya. Iya kok. Terutama pada para cowok yang memiliki muka cantik—ah sebut saja sebagai _pretty_. Seperti yang kamu katakan dulu padaku, sewaktu pertama kali bertemu." Lalu dia menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, "s-sudah cukup kah jawabannya? Aku lapar nih."

Pertama kalinya Kagami mendengar Kise berbicara canggung dengannya. Dia semakin _down_ ketika menduga-duga bahwa Kise pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu hingga suaranya terdengar canggung seperti itu. Masih ada memang keinginan untuk makan, tapi dia ingin menjauhkan dirinya dari Kise. Karena dia tahu, dia sudah membuat Kise malu besar...

"Ya... kamu duluan saja. Aku..."

"Kagamicchi." Kise berbalik, menunjukkan air matanya baru saja jatuh dari mata kirinya.

Heran. Tentu saja, heran. "Kise...?"

Dia menghapus air matanya secepat mungkin, "jangan ejek dirimu seperti itu. Aku tidak suka... kalau kamu memang merasa aneh, ya sudah diam saja. Kamu sendiri pasti sakit kan ketika berkata seperti itu? Aku tahu... Sial. Aku tidak perlu menangis kan?!" Pada akhirnya dia malah membentak dirinya sendiri.

Kata-katanya menyentuh Kagami. Sesaat Kagami memang ingin menghapus air mata itu, tapi kalau itu ia lakukan, dia akan semakin terlihat aneh. Tanpa sadar dia mengeluarkan senyum tipis namun sudah cukup puas. "Terimakasih Kise. Aku hargai itu. Ya, dan seharusnya kamu tidak perlu menangis karena kamu akan terlihat semakin cantik." Lalu dia tertawa kecil, berusaha menahan gelak tawanya.

"Idiot! Dasar Kagamicchi!" Sentuhan indah—atau tepatnya tinju indah mendarat pada perut Kagami, seperti mengocok isinya hingga akan keluar, tapi Kagami masih tertawa karena hal itu. Sekaligus, ia mendapatkan kembali tawa Kise. Itu sudah membuatnya cukup lega... apalagi perkataan Kise yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak suka kalau Kagami menjelek-jelekkan dirinya sendiri.

Sahabat macam itu... ya ampun. Apa yang harus ia berikan kembali pada kebaikannya nanti?

Perjalanan dalam kapal pun berakhir. Kagami dan Kise pulang berdua menggunakan taksi tanpa ada kakaknya Kise. Soalnya, kakaknya menjelaskan setelah dia sampai di dermaga, dia harus kembali bekerja ke luar Kanagawa. Bagi Kise itu sudah menjadi hal yang wajar. Dia hanya memberi perpisahan singkat pada kakaknya, dan jelas kakaknya memberikan perpisahan berlebihan pada Kagami; dia mendapatkan kecupan di pipinya. Ah, bagi Kagami itu sudah menjadi hal yang normal, seperti bagaimana dulu kehidupannya di tanah adikuasa.

"Maaf ya, karena aku Kagamicchi hari ini tidak sekolah dan ingkar janji pada pelatih Seirin." Kise menatap ke bawah, memanyunkan bibirnya sedikit. Penyesalan besar dari dirinya benar-benar besar sampai Kagami bisa merasakannya, walau hanya dari ekspresinya.

Si rambut merah menyandarkan dirinya pada jok, memindahkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, "sudahlah. Santai saja. Aku juga sebenarnya malas sekolah setelah mendapatkan liburan spesial. Oh ya, terimakasih atas kapal ferinya. Benar-benar menggantikan lima hari waktu liburku." Kagami mengangguk puas.

Seketika Kise berubah menjadi bersemangat kembali, "tentu!" matanya pun berbinar-binar. "Bagaimana kalau hari ini Kagamicchi menginap di rumahku? Kakak-kakakku juga orangtuaku sedang tidak ada di rumah kok. Lagipula, di sana ada Kicchi lho."

Mendengar nama Kicchi, Kagami langsung terlonjak, menatap Kise dengan antusias, "Kicchi?!"

Sejenak Kise tertawa puas melihat reaksi Kagami. Gelak tawanya membuat Kagami malu besar pada dirinya sendiri. Seketika telinganya berubah menjadi merah, diikuti dengan pipinya yang juga ikut memanas. Lalu dia kembali pada posisi normal duduk, sambil melihat keluar jendela. "Sial. Jangan tertawa, bodoh!"

"Tapi raut ekspresimu langsung berubah begitu cepat. Aku geli melihatnya—" Kemudian dia semakin terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Kagami hanya diam saja. "Tapi itu memang benar kok. Kicchi ada di sana. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Hmm, terserah padamu. Aku takut merepotkan... sebenarnya." Kagami menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan ragu.

"Kalau begitu di sana kamu harus masak yang banyak ya!"

"Memangnya kamu bisa makan banyak?"

"Selama itu masakan Kagamicchi, aku sih tak masalah. Masakanmu tidak pernah bisa membuatku berhenti makan." Kise memberi kedipan mata lagi padanya.

Pikirannya melayang. Kagami memang tahu maskud Kise apa, tapi hal itu terdengar seperti _ambigu_. Selama itu masakannya ya? Hey, seperti istri yang memasakkan masakan untuk suaminya saja...

"Aku terima tantangannya. Asal kamu memiliki banyak bahan di rumah." Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Sayangnya... dirumah hanya ada jenis kacang-kacangan, susu, dan beberapa hal. A-aku minta sepuluh jenis makanan. Bisakah?" Kise tersenyum memelas.

Sungguh itu mustahil.

Tapi karena tidak ingin mengecewakan, Kagami berusaha meyakinkan Kise. Dia menarik nafas pelan-pelan dan mengeluarkannya melalui perkataan, "nanti kalau aku sudah di dapur, biasanya aku akan mendapatkan ide. Dengan kata lain, lihat saja nanti."

Itu sudah cukup jelas, sehingga mereka tak sengaja berpindah topik selama perjalanan.

Sesampainya di rumah, mereka disambut oleh si kepala kuning mini itu. Tanpa diduga-duga Kicchi tiba-tiba meledakkan sebuah tangisan ketika melihat Kagami ada di sana. Dengan erat ia peluk betis Kagami sampai membuat celananya basah karena air mata. Kagami tertawa hambar karena melihat reaksinya sedangkan Kise tertawa kecil melihat kejadian itu.

"Tiba-tiba Kagamicchi nii-san ke sini, aku belum menyiapkan apapun untuk menyambutmu." Kicchi semakin memeluk manja kaki Kagami, sedangkan Kagami masih berusaha untuk menenangkannya agar tidak menangis.

"Err ya, aku tidak butuh sambutan lebih kok. Bahkan kamu menangis pun tidak perlu, Kicchi." Jelasnya.

Namun perkataannya tidak mempengaruhi hal apapun, Kicchi tetap saja tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Tetapi akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Kagami, dan itu membuat Kagami sedikit lega karena khawatir _mungkin_ akan menendangnya secara tidak sengaja.

Kise mini itu mengulaskan sebuah senyum lebar, "kalau begitu kemarilah, Kagamicchi nii-san, Ryouta nii-san! Aku baru saja menyelesaikan suatu gambar!" Lalu dia menarik tangan Kagami dan Kise sambil berlari dengan rusuh, membuat mereka hampir terpeleset selain karena mereka harus membungkuk, dan harus mengikuti langkahnya yang kecil namun cepat.

Sebuah kertas tergeletak di atas lantai, krayon pun berserakan dimana-mana. Tetapi mereka berdua tidak peduli soal krayon yang berserakan dimana-mana itu semenjak menatap pada satu titik fokus: yaitu pada gambarnya. Gambar itu memang masih berantakan, layaknya anak kecil yang asal orat-oret tetapi memiliki makna. Tiga orang sedang berdiri di sana—tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka bertiga? Gambar ini telah menggambarkan saat dimana Kicchi menggandeng tangan Kagami dan Kise sewaktu berjalan pergi menuju taman kota di Tokyo.

Hati Kagami tersentuh, tetapi ia masih menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya—lebih tepatnya sedang tertegun. Pikirnya, anak kecil hanya asal berbicara mengenai "kata sayang." Namun apa yang Kagami lihat saat ini, anak ini tidak melupakan momen di saat mereka bersama walaupun hanya sehari.

Kise sudah bereaksi duluan. Ia langsung memeluk Kicchi dengan gemas sambil menggendongnya, dan Kicchi merasa senang akan hal itu. Sedangkan Kagami masih terdiam, tetapi tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum kecil.

"Kagamicchi nii-san tersenyum!" Seru Kicchi tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk pada muka Kagami.

"Oh iya, dia tersenyum!" Kise tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"D-diam! Aku... sedang senang, bodoh!" Kagami langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka, tetapi masih tidak bisa menahan senyumnya yang semakin lama semakin merekah karena ingin tertawa.

"Kagamicchi nii-san tersenyum _ssu yo_!" Kicchi tertawa semakin kencang.

Kise langsung menoleh ke arah Kicchi, "K-Kicchi menggunakan kata khas milikku _ssu_!" Lalu ia mencubit pipi anak tersebut.

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu terdengar lucu, nii-san." Kicchi membalas cubitan dengan mencubit kedua pipi Kise.

_Ya ampun apa itu. Mereka terlihat tidak ada bedanya_. Alis bercabang itu ia kerutkan, lebih mendetailkan tatapannya pada mereka berdua.

"Omong-omong nii-san, aku belum makan. Aku lapar." Tatapan polos ia berikan pada Kise setelah ia melepaskan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi cowok yang menggendongnya. Kise menatap Kicchi agak khawatir lalu memberi pandangan memohon pada Kagami secara tiba-tiba.

"Kagamicchi...?"

Sudah bisa ditebak bagi Kagami tentunya. Ia meminta Kagami memasakkan sesuatu untuk Kise, jadi dia mengangkat bahunya, "apa yang mau kamu makan sekarang?"

"Apapun juga boleh!" Seru Kicchi dengan senang hati.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kagami mulai melangkah ke dapur. Tetapi ia merasakan seseorang mengikuti di belakangnya; yang tak lain adalah Kise. Dia telah menurunkan Kicchi kembali, lalu anak itu segera mengambil kertas baru untuk membuat gambar baru. Kagami kira Kise pergi ke dapur juga karena ia ingin mengambil sesuatu di sana. Tapi dia ternyata malah menanyakan suatu hal yang membuat Kagami agak kaget.

"Bisakah aku ikut membantu masak?" Tanyanya sambil memohon.

"K-Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanpa sadar Kagami mengeluarkan gerakan aneh seperti mengambil satu langkah untuk menjauh dari Kise.

"Ya... karena aku mau. Bagaimana? Boleh tidak?" Tanyanya dengan menggunakan tatapan memohonnya.

"Bisa..." Si rambut merah melangkah ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya dahulu, begitupula dengan Kise, yang saat ini sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Entah kenapa lagi-lagi jantung Kagami tidak bisa terkontrol. Mereka saat ini sedang berdua, di ruangan yang terpisah dari ruang keluarga tempat Kicchi berada. Lagipula di sini benar-benar hening, tidak ada suara apapun kecuali gemericik air dari wastafel yang saat ini ia nyalakan.

_Sial, rasa ini... seperti rasa sedang suka pada seseorang..._

"Kagamicchi, kenapa? Jangan hanya membasahi tanganmu. Aku juga butuh cuci tangan kan?" Si mata kuning madu polos itu menatap Kagami kebingungan.

"O-oh iya. Silakan." Buru-buru ia pergi menjauh dari Kise, menelusuri isi dapur dengan kikuk. Tingkahnya saat ini seolah menjadi salah. Seperti mencari-cari perhatian tapi bukan itu maksudnya. Kini ia merasa bodoh.

Tetapi perasaannya yang menganggap dirinya bodoh teralihkan oleh dirinya yang hanya menemukan kacang-kacangan dan beberapa bahan untuk membuat makanan _oat_.

"...serius hanya ini saja yang tersisa?" Ia bergumam.

Tetapi Kise mendengar jelas gumaman itu, "iya hanya itu saja. Aku sudah bilang kan? Sekalian mau membuat sepuluh jenis makanan?" Ia mengeringkan tangannya.

"Hmm baiklah."

Beberapa menit kemudian dalam keheningan, Kagami mulai memasak, sedangkan Kise masih memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Hal itu justru mengusiknya, karena dipandang oleh Kise saat ini membuatnya semakin tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya. Kadang ia mulai menyuruh Kise untuk melakukan beberapa hal seperti mengambilkan alat yang diperlukan, memasak air, dan sebagainya. Kadang mereka pun bertukar tugas memasak kalau Kise tidak bisa melakukan apa yang diinstruksikan Kagami. Darisanalah percakapan mulai tumbuh, terkadang gelak tawa juga timbul saat Kise melakukan kesalahan konyol.

Tetapi sesaat keadaan mulai serius setelah mereka kembali hening. "Kagamicchi." Panggil Kise tiba-tiba.

Kagami langsung menoleh, "ya?"

"Kamu tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini? E-eh bukan... sebetulnya sudah dari lama." Kise melamun, melihat pada sebuah mangkuk bubur _oat_ yang sudah jadi.

"Mana kutahu." Jawab Kagami singkat selagi menunggu hidangan lain matang.

"Kalau aku berpikir bahwa Kagamicchi seperti seorang istri." Barulah Kise tertawa kecil, tetapi terdengar seperti serius dengan kata-katanya. "Kurang lebih seperti istri idola."

Sesaat Kagami terdiam, mencerna perkataan Kise pelan-pelan. Seorang istri katanya. Dia yakin bahwa dia adalah cowok yang sudah sangat matang dikatakan sebagai cowok, dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang pria. Tapi... apa? Kise mengatainya sebagai istri sedangkan Kise sendirilah yang memiliki paras muka yang begitu cantik?

"Kise... sadarkah kau dari segi _muka_ siapakah yang pantas disebut sebagai istri?" Suara Kagami terdengar rendah dan dalam.

"Jangan soal muka! Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa mukaku seperti ini!" dia memberengut kesal, memanyunkan bibirnya, "tapi kalau dari segi kemampuan, aku dulu tidak bisa lho dekat dengan Kicchi hanya dalam empat sampai lima hari. Lagipula, masakanmu enak-enak. Hatimu juga lembut." Godanya sambil menyenggol lengan Kagami dengan sikutnya.

"Berisik..." Dia mencuci beberapa alat yang sudah dipakai selagi menunggu makanan terakhir matang.

Tetapi jarinya tergores pada sebuah pisau cukup dalam saat mencuci. Namun dia hanya meringis diam-diam, cepat-cepat ia bersihkan darah tersebut dengan air. Sayangnya Kise mendengar ringisan itu, segera ia dekatkan dirinya pada Kagami sambil menatapnya khawatir. "Ada apa Kagamicchi?"

"Hanya tergores." Jawabnya singkat.

"Yang benar? Kemarikan tanganmu."

"Bukan apa-apa. Serius!"

Kise menatapnya dengan kesal, tanpa aba-aba ia tarik lengan Kagami untuk menghisap darahnya yang mengalir deras.

Tertegun melihatnya, Kagami berfokus pada jarinya yang telah dihisap—memiliki sensasi aneh sekaligus merasakan tekstur bibir Kise. Wajahnya kembali memanas seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang tidak mau memelankan _ketukannya_. Kise sadar akan sepasang mata merah yang menatapnya terkejut, tetapi dia malah tetap melanjutkan hal itu sampai akhirnya Kagami menggerakkan sedikit jarinya.

"K-Kise, berhenti. Kubilang ini tidak apa-apa." Entah mengapa tangan Kagami yang masih dipegang itu terasa berkeringat; mungkin karena grogi.

Akhirnya Kise menurut, ia berhenti menghisap jari Kagami, membawanya kembali ke wastafel untuk dibasuh dengan air, "sehabis ini aku akan memberimu plester."

"Kise..."

"Menurut saja." Sekilas Kagami melihat gerak-gerik mata Kise agak aneh. Dia menjadi lebih dingin tetapi bermaksud menyembunyikan sesuatu... apa itu hanya perasaan Kagami saja?

"Nah, ayo kita bawa piring-piringnya ke meja." Seselesai mereka berdua mencuci tangan, mereka membawa makanan-makanan ke meja satu per satu, sekaligus dengan alat makannya.

Kicchi tiba-tiba bersorak senang ketika melihat mereka berdua kembali dengan beberapa makanan. Dia langsung berlari ke arah kursi, duduk di sana dengan manis. "Menunya banyak sekali!" Matanya berbinar-binar ketika melihat meja.

"Bersoraklah untuk Kagamicchi yang memasak!" Kise tersenyum antusias sambil berjalan ke sebuah laci, mengeluarkan sebuah plester.

Kagami melirik pada Kise agak terganggu ketika melihat dia mengambil plester, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Kicchi, "suka menu kedelai? Anggap saja menu sehat." Dia mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri.

Anak kecil di sebelah Kagami itu mengangguk dengan senang, "menu sehat sudah diajarkan dari dulu. Semua makanan itu enak kok." Kemudian ia melihat Kagami yang mengambilkan makanan untuknya. Dia memberikan sepiring nasi dan lauk khas Jepang yang disebut sebagai campuran ayam dengan kedelai.

Tak disadari bayangan Kise menyelimuti tangan Kagami yang sedang mengambilkan makanan, "Kagamicchi, kemarikan jarimu."

Kagami menoleh ke arahnya, selesai ia mengambilkan makanan untuk Kicchi, dia menoleh ke arah Kise sambil memberikan jarinya secara ragu. Setelah itu Kise balutkan plester pada jarinya. Kicchi menatapnya dengan penasaran, mengerjap dua kali, "ada apa dengan jarinya nii-san?"

"Oh, hanya tergores," jawab Kagami sambil tersenyum tipis, "tenang saja."

"Oh begitu ya... ayo cepat kita makan!"

"Aku juga diambilkan dong makanannya." Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya, bertingkah manja pada Kagami.

"Apa? Kamu kan sudah besar, masa masih harus diambilkan?" Protes Kagami dengan ekspresi _jijik deh_.

Tiba-tiba Kise menepuk kepala Kagami dengan keras, "jangan berkespresi seperti itu!"

"Aduh! Sakit, bodoh!"

"Ambilkan! Ayolah... Kagamicchi sekarang pilih kasih rupanya." Kise pun masih memberengut manja.

Pada akhirnya (agar cepat), Kagami menurut, dia mengambilkan makanan untuk Kise dan anak itu benar-benar sangat bahagia. Buru-buru ia ambil posisi kursinya; berada di depan Kagami, kemudian makanannya hanya dalam waktu detik, sudah disiapkan oleh Kagami.

"Ah, selamat mak—"

"Kicchi sudah bisa makan sendiri?" Tanya Kagami agak kaget.

"Aku sering memperhatikan cara Kagamicchi nii-san makan, tentu saja aku bisa cepat mengerti cara yang baik untuk makan. Ada pertanyaan lain?"

Kise tertawa, "benar-benar seperti ibu." Dia sunggingkan senyum jahilnya itu.

"D-dia hanya memperhatikan, tidak kuajari!"

"Biasanya kan anak kecil mengikuti apa yang berada di dekatnya, tentunya berawal dari ibunya." Jawab Kise dengan mudah.

Kicchi hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan polos—tepatnya tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Berisik Kise! Ayo makan! Selamat makan."

"Selamat makan!" Seru Kise dan Kicchi bersamaan. Hanya saja Kise masih tidak bisa menahan tawanya barusan.

Acara makan pun akhirnya dimulai. Sekilas memang terlihat seperti adik kakak yang sedang makan bersama. Tetapi karena Kicchi ternyata masih makan berantakan, seringkali Kagami membantunya untuk makan yang benar dan membersihkan meja. Kise terdiam melihatnya, tetapi diam-diam menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil. Di hadapannya, seperti ada seorang istri yang sedang merawat anaknya—karena kemiripan mereka. Tetapi di lain hal, Kise juga tidak mau beranggapan seperti itu. Tentu saja, Kagami pasti tidak akan suka dianggap seperti itu. Dia memang cowok, benar-benar cowok. Hanya saja... bentuk rasa kepeduliannya itu...

Sejenak Kise berpikir... kenapa dia baru menyadari banyak hal? Apa karena sebuah ciuman...? Tampaknya bukan. Tanpa berpikir panjang pun dia sepertinya mengetahui beberapa hal...

Malam hari pun tiba, dengan paksaan Kicchi, mereka bertiga tidur di kasur yang sama. Hanya saja, Kise memang memiliki kasur yang besar pada kamar tamunya (walaupun ini adalah sebuah apartemen—namanya juga orang kaya.) Kicchi mengambil posisi di tengah, di antara Kagami yang berada di sebelah kanan dan Kise yang berada di sebelah kiri. Kini ia sudah tertidur pulas, tepatnya pada pukul sembilan malam. Mungkin dia sudah kelelahan karena sehabis makan, mereka bertiga bermain berbagai macam permainan dalam rumah (dengan kata lain, Kise juga memboloskan dirinya.) Ide cemerlang milik Kise tidak pernah membuat mereka bertiga bosan, walaupun Kagami terkadang harus menahan malu beberapa kali karena disuruh menyanyi, atau berjoget tidak jelas ketika kalah dalam permain, dan lain-lain.

Saat ini Kagami berusaha tidur, tetapi dia tidak bisa melekatkan kelopak matanya ketika menyadari Kise tidur di dekatnya, walaupun sebenarnya terpisakanh dengan Kicchi. Apalagi ketika Kise membalikkan badannya, tidur dengan posisi miring dan menghadap pada Kagami.

Sejujurnya Kagami sadar bahwa sikap Kise hari itu memang agak aneh. Entah itu hanya harapannya atau memang kenyataan... entahlah.

"Aku... tidak bisa tidur, Kagamicchi." Katanya dengan pelan.

"Aku juga." Kagami masih dalam posisinya, berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit dengan kosong.

"Buat aku tidur, bisakah?" Kise tersenyum usil.

"Kubenamkan mukamu pakai bantal, mau?" Tanya Kagami dengan nada datar.

"Itu bukan membuatku tidur, Kagamicchi. Aku serius!" Lagi-lagi Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan manja, berharap Kagami melakukan sesuatu untuknya—apapun itu.

"Pejamkan mata saja apa susahnya sih?" Protes Kagami sambil mendengus kesal, dia balikkan badannya, memunggungi Kise dan Kicchi.

Sebetulnya Kise sedikit kesal, dia setengah mengangkat badannya, bertumpu pada lengannya... bergerak lebih dekat pada Kagami. "Kagamicchi, dengar."

"Apa?"

"Berbaliklah ke sini. Ini satu-satunya jalan agar aku bisa tidur—mungkin. Tapi aku sembilan puluh persen yakin."

Mendengar perkataannya itu, Kagami akhirnya membalikkan badannya, menghadap pada Kise. Dengan usaha besar ia berusaha tetap menatap mata kuning madu di hadapannya, tapi sekalinya ia melihat ke arah matanya itu, ia merasa lemas. Seperti ada pelemas dari mata itu untuk sekujur tubuhnya, tetapi malah membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. "Posisimu... tiba-tiba lebih dekat."

Kise mengangguk pelan, "aku kedinginan, _brr_!" Dia berpura-pura kedinginan sambil terkekeh jahil.

"Tidak, di dalam sini tidak mungkin dingin." Sangkal Kagami dengan santai.

Kise hanya membalasnya dengan senyum sekilas, "omong-omong..."

Kagami hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kalau pipi Kagami terjepit seperti itu, aku baru menyadari kalau pipi Kagami itu gembul ya." Kise tiba-tiba meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas pipi Kagami yang satunya, kemudian mencubitnya secara pelan.

"J-jangan dicubit, bodoh!" Bentak Kagami tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya bentakan itu asal mulanya datang dari dirinya yang kaget karena pipinya disentuh oleh tangan hangat Kise, seketika ia merasakan bahwa pipinya memanas.

"Tapi ekspresimu lucu sekali, Kagamicchi." Cowok di depan Kagami itu masih tersenyum, bahkan melebar semenjak ia merasa antusias dengan ekspresi Kagami; yang entah Kagami tak tahu mengapa.

"Ung..." Kicchi bergerak agak tak nyaman semenjak keributan terjadi.

"Ah, sial," Kagami meletakkan tangan Kise ke tempat lain, lalu dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Kicchi dengan penuh kasih sayang, "jangan banyak mengganggu, nanti dia bangun."

"Eeh? Itu kan karena suaramu yang kebesaran." Keluh Kise.

"Kamu pikir darimana datangnya suaraku yang kebesaran itu? Lagipula kamu bilang kamu akan tidur setelah aku berbalik ke arah sini kan?"

"Iya, iya... aku akan tidur, tapi sebelumnya..." si rambut kuning mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala Kagami, yang membuat Kagami tiba-tiba terpaku, "aku mau memberikan ini dulu..."

Kemudian Kise mengecup kening Kagami dengan lembut, membuat Kagami tidak bisa berkutik sedikitpun entah mengapa. Sekujur tubuhnya seolah kaku, matanya melotot, jantungnya mengisyaratkan akan lompat dari tempatnya, juga... masih banyak lagi reaksi-reaksi grogi Kagami ketika menerima kecupan itu.

"Kise—"

Satu lagi. Ketika Kise melepaskan kecupannya, Kagami mengangkat kepalanya dan... dia mendapatkan ciuman balik pada bibir oleh Kise. Dia melihat Kise sempat memejamkan matanya perlahan. Baginya, ia baru saja melihat seorang pria dewasa sedang mencium pacarnya dengan mata itu... tetapi siapa yang mendapatkan ciumannya?

Perlahan tangan Kise yang barusan mencubit pipi Kagami bergerak lagi menelusuri leher, dagu, kemudian pada pipinya. Setiap sentuhan itu Kagami merasakannya. Ia ingin menolak—maksudnya, dia teralalu grogi berat! Tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya, hati kecilnya itu memerintahkan Kagami untuk tidak bergerak sama sekali, merasakan setiap sentuhan tangan, merasakan tekstur bibir Kise, merasakan nafas mereka saling bertabrakan namun terasa nyaman, membiarkan jantungnya berdetak sesuai irama cepat yang _jantung_ inginkan, juga merasakan kepalanya yang semakin memanas. Semua itu bersatu dalam perpaduan waktu selama semenit. Kenapa bisa tercampur aduk seperti itu...?

Perlahan Kise melepaskan ciumannya itu, "aku... ingin membalas ciuman sewaktu itu. Makanya, jangan marah ya? Selamat tidur Kagamicchi." Sentuhan terakhir, Kagami mendapat kecupan pada pipi dari Kise.

Kagami masih terdiam selagi melihat Kise berbalik memunggunginya, benar-benar mengusahakan dirinya untuk terlelap. Sesudah ia sadar, dia langsung membalikkan badannya juga ke arah berlawanan, sehingga mereka saling memunggungi.

_Apa maksudnya?! Dia terlalu bodoh! Bodoh! K-kenapa...? Kalau... kalau mau mencium seharusnya bukan atas dasar ingin membalas! Seharusnya... aku tidak di sini dari awal..._

Lekat-lekat Kagami memejamkan matanya, berharap dia bisa tertidur tenang dan sesegera mungkin. Sayangnya... hal itu sangat sulit. Ia menarik selimutnya, sampai menutupi pipinya. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Dia merasakan antara kebencian sekaligus rasa senang. Tetapi ia cepat-cepat alihkan rasa senangnya itu sebelum tertuju pada sebuah harapan... Lambat laun karena ia terus memejamkan matanya, ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran, tertidur tenang... sayangnya jatuh pada mimpi berkelanjutan mengenai dirinya dan Kise yang berada di ladang bunga matahari.

Artinya apa? Dia mendapatkan kelanjutan mimpi mengenai Kise yang akan menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu dan keinginan.


End file.
